Reunited
by CherryxDarling
Summary: JC, SL Cindy cursed a lot of things. Her malelike pride, Jimmy's smartass ways, her tendency to run away in a crisis...but most of all, Cindy Vortex cursed Ultralord. Yes, it's COMPLETE.
1. Moving

**Hey there. It's been quite a long time since I've written a story for Jimmy Neutron, I've been busy with Danny Phantom. I guess I just couldn't keep myself away! I shouldn't even be starting a new story, but I need a tiny break from my depressing Danny Phantom story and I need a more light-hearted story to get lost in. So here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I own the plot, but not any of the characters. Or Ultralord. Or llamas. Ha, wouldn't that be weird? **

_**Reunited**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

  
She knew something was wrong when he didn't come to school that day.

He was a freakin' genius, and he didn't miss school for nothing. It was usually because one of his inventions had gone so wrong that he was either in big trouble with the government (coughlastcoughyearcough) or just with his parents.

But they were in 8th grade now. Although her stupid male-like pride made her never want to admit it, he had gotten pretty good at controlling his inventions. He rarely messed up anymore, and people had started to take him more seriously. Which surprised even her, because she seemed to be the only one who made fun of him anymore. Even _Nick_ was nicer.

Being his neighbor was one thing, but having to _do_ things for him? It was almost too much. Sheen and Carl were his friend's, why couldn't _they_ take him his homework? Although they probably shouldn't be trusted with such responsibility...they would probably lose it.

Cindy sighed as she stood in the doorway of Jimmy Neutron's lab. She didn't even bother going to the house first because he was _always_ in his lab. It didn't matter if he was sick, grounded, or on his death bed.

To him, his death bed _was_ his lab.

She knocked hesitantly, praying to God Jimmy had matured _at least a little_ so she wouldn't be thrown in a trashcan or something. She didn't want to yell at him today, so in other words, he better stay out of her way and not piss her off.

And he should definitely know _that_ by now.

Instead of the door opening, of course, the welcome mat gave away and Cindy didn't even bother to scream on the way down. She fell hard on the ground inside, and grumbled softly.

"Neutron..." Whenever she came into his lab, which was more often than you think, thankyouverymuch, he was always right there. Hell, he even _caught_ her a few times before she could hit the ground. Yeah, she had smacked him afterwards, but that was because of a traveling hand. He swore that it was an accident, but if the mischievous smile on his face meant anything, she didn't trust his very lame lie.

"I'm in here." Came his blank reply, and he sounded almost..._sad._

Something was _definitely_ not right.

* * *

"What the _hell _do you mean you're moving?!" Cindy yelled.

"What the _hell_ do you _think_ I mean, Cindy?!" He retorted. He was angry. She shouldn't have yelled at him, it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't wanted to yell today, but this was a special occasion.

Cindy sighed.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. Not your fault."

It was amazing how just a few _words_ could make such a difference in their-er, _friendship_. In 6th grade, they had started being nice to each other more. Of course, it wasn't an overnight process, it was actually a very _long_ process. But to any bystander, it was almost as if they came from "I hate you so why don't you jump off a bridge?" to "I tolerate you but stay out of my way" to "You're my friend but you get on my nerves sometimes" and finally to "You're like one of my closest friends and I think I might even really, really like you but I won't admit it to anyone because I'm stubborn and we hang out without needing Libby, Sheen, or Carl with us to do it" over the course of like, 5 days.

And for Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex, old bitter rivals, that meant a lot.

Of course, Libby had helped with the process.

She had played messenger and she pushed and pulled them both in the right direction, and eventually, her hard work payed off. And now, she could spend more time hanging with her boyfriend _Sheen_ than getting her two closest friends together. Or to be friends, at least.

Cindy had longed admitted to herself that liked -_loved- _Jimmy, but she didn't plan on telling him just yet. He might like her, sure, but it was probably just a crush that wouldn't go away (she even had those. Ahem, _Nick?_)and she was deathly afraid that if she told him, she would be rejected. And her feelings were strong. She would rather keep it to herself to tell him and have him not feel the same way and have things be awkward.

"Where to?"

"Chicago." Jimmy studied her face quietly. She was trying to hide it, but she was upset with the situation. Jimmy almost laughed. Ironic that this kind of stuff always happened to _him_ all the time.

"But I'll be back to visit every summer..."

"It's not the same."

"Yeah, I _know_ that. I've tried convincing my parents not to move, but they aren't listening to me."

Cindy was silent.

"I tried my best."

"I'm sure..."

"Okay, what's your _problem_? I don't _want_ to move, but that's how it is. The least you could do is talk to me!"

"What do you want me to _say_, Jimmy?! How upset I am? How sad I am that we are finally friends and now you're leaving forever? That I've realized that I never got the chance to tell you that I _love_ you-"

"Well, you just used your chance."

Jimmy was staring at her with shock and Cindy stared back.

She cursed his smartass ways, and again cursed her male-like pride.

And her tendency to always run away.

She turned her back and started towards the door, and Jimmy started to panic.

"Cindy, stop! We can talk about this, you don't have to leave-"

He was cut off by the door slamming.

* * *

**A/N: It was the prologue, so don't be mad if it's short. I really like the idea of this story...so please review and tell me what you think. Hugs and Kisses to all!**


	2. 2 Years

**Hello there! I'm glad you guys like the story. I like it too :). Here you go!**

**[Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Jimmy, and Carl are 16, and sophomores in high school.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

  
"Sheen gots an idea! Sheen gots a VERY GOOD idea!" The yell echoed through the halls of Retroville's High School, and many people winced at the boy's exclamation.

"Ohhhh God...is it too late to hide?" Cindy Vortex turned to her friend, Libby Folfax, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. It's probably nothing serious anyways...don't let Sheen ruin your Spring Break partyin' mood!" Libby smiled at her friend.

"Guys, guess what?" Sheen asked them eagerly, panting from doing so much running.

"What is it, Sheen? That documentary about llamas comes on in 15 minutes..." Carl looked down at his watch.

Some things never change.

"Geez Carl, grow up! Llamas aren't even that great. They're not like my beloved Ultralord at all!" Sheen said heatedly.

Or should I say, _Carl _and _Sheen_ never change.

"Shut up Sheen! Just because-"

"GUYS! STOP IT! JUST TELL US WHAT YOUR IDEA IS SHEEN!" Cindy yelled at the bickering boys.

Sheen snickered and Carl cowered behind him. "Yes, ma'am."

Cindy rolled her eyes and Libby giggled.

"Okay, well I have the _perfect_ idea for us to do on Spring Break. You guys may not agree with me...but...well...it's an ULTRALORD CONVENTION!" Sheen jumped up and down, screaming the last part excitedly.

"No! NO! Sheen, this is _Spring Break_! We're supposed to be laying next to the pool, not at some dorky Ultralord Convention!" The temperamental blonde groaned.

"It'll be fun, I promise!" Sheen argued.

"Sheen, that's not exactly the best idea..." Libby agreed with Cindy.

"There's a mall down the road from the Convention." Sheen said simply.

"I'm in!" Libby smiled.

"Did you say...a _mall?_ Okay..." Cindy shrugged.

"No way! I don't wanna go to an Ultralord Convention or a stupid _mall!_ I have-" Carl protested.

"Did I mention the petting zoo _in_ the mall? With llamas?" Sheen said, smiling knowingly.

"When are we leaving?"

* * *

"Sheen, are you sure this is going to work?" Libby asked, uncertain.

"Of course! We call my cousin Henry-"

"Isn't he a stoner?" Cindy smirked.

Sheen glared at her.

"Shut _up_. He isn't one _anymore!_ ...Like I was _saying,_ we will call up my cousin Henry and we can meet him somewhere so he can pick us up...and then he can drive us to the convention! No sweat!"

"Where is this convention anyways?" Carl asked him.

"And why can't we drive ourselves? I have my driver's license-" Libby started to say.

"_Because_ I already TOLD you - my parents don't want us to drive all the way to _Chicago_ by ourselves without an experienced adult-driver...person!" Sheen exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Sheen, your cousin is only 19! And what the heck?! We're driving all the way to CHICAGO?!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Well, that's just what is going DOWN! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, WOMAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME WOMAN, YOU LOSER!"

"_Guys, SHUT UP!" _Libby yelled at Cindy and Sheen.

Carl cowered in fear again, because Cindy can get pretty scary when she's mad. Or when she's around Sheen.

"When are we leaving?" Cindy asked Sheen.

"Tomorrow morning."

Cindy sighed, and looked around at the faces of her friends.

"See you then."

* * *

Two years.

Two _long_ ass years had passed since Jimmy moved, but it felt longer.

And he had _lied _to her.

He promised to visit every summer, that he wouldn't ever forget them, that he would write to them, _call_ them, send them emails, generally keep in touch until they saw each other again, and at first, he kept true to his word.

On the day that he left, he called her 6 times, left her 4 voicemails, and 3 emails.

She didn't answer to any of them. Maybe it was embarrassment, because she exclaimed her love to him and then stalked off, or maybe it was anger, because he hadn't tried enough to stop her from stalking off.

The day after that, he called her 5 times, 1 voicemail messages, and only 2 emails.

Again she didn't answer to any of them.

The third day, she got a letter from him.

She kept it, she read it more times than she can remember, but she didn't reply.

The fourth day, he called her 3 times. No emails, no voicemail messages.

The fifth day, he had called Libby and told her to tell Cindy to call Jimmy. Or send him an email.

She didn't do either.

The sixth day, he called her once.

And on the seventh, she didn't hear from him at all.

From that day on, she didn't hear much from him at all, even when she gave up and sent him an email. She actually sent _two_ emails. She even said _sorry_.

But nothing came back.

As far as she knew, Sheen, Carl, and occasionally Libby, still heard from him. He sent emails, and he called them, sometimes the occasional letter.

After a few more weeks, she called him. Left a voicemail.

Still nothing.

She figured he was giving her a taste of her own medicine, and it frustrated her to no end. She supposed it was pretty stupid of her to do it to him in the first place, but at least she had a reason. To him, revenge was sweet, sweet thing.

And Cindy just got the wrong end of it.

And as she sat on the bench in front of the school, waiting for everyone to show up so they could leave, she realized one thing.

_Chicago._

**A/N: Yay! Sorry it was sorta short, but I will update soon. Don't worry. School started on Friday, but I get out early all next week because of the heat. I might update sometimes next week. Please review!**


	3. Risking Sanity

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I should probably be updating **_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_**, but I've hit a minor road block on that story. I'll update that next, promise!**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 3 - Risking Sanity  
**_

* * *

  
"We're going to Chicago...we're going to Chicago...we're going to Chicago...to an Ultralord Convention!" The horrible, off-key voice floated from the passenger seat of the big, but slightly beat-up SUV.

Cindy swore under her breath. They had only been driving for about 5 hours, and not only was her butt numb and her legs cramped up, an aching migraine making her head pound terribly.

"Sheen, will you kindly SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Cindy yelled, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"I think you ALL need to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sheen's cousin, Henry, yelled back, his deep voice echoing through the whole vehicle.

Libby groaned.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Carl, you've asked that at least 10 times already-"

"_Hours_. Go to sleep, already!" Henry interrupted Sheen, obviously not in the mood for the their bickering.

Cindy sighed and leaned back in her seat, trying to get the cramps out of her back as well as she could in the crowded space of the backseat.

_Chicago. _

No one, not even her, had mentioned anything about Jimmy. She figured Libby didn't want to hurt her feelings by bringing him up, but she was surprised because Carl and Sheen were completely oblivious (or insensitive, but she liked the former better, because they were just idiots, they probably wouldn't try to be mean on purpose like that) to her feelings, and she figured they would have brought him up by now. Maybe they had forgotten. She knew that Jimmy probably hadn't contacted the three of them for quite a long time, so why should they?

It was strange not having him around. She would've thought that she would be used to it since it's been two years since he moved, but she wasn't at all.

It felt like yesterday they went on crazy adventures to Mars, or just hung together, trying to fix the latest problem that Jimmy had gotten them into. Things just weren't the _same_ without their beloved boy genius around. It was as if the excitement and danger of never knowing what was going to happen next had been completely removed from their lives, and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

"Cindy. Cindy! Hello? Earth to CINDY!" Libby's weary voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

Libby sighed. Nothing she did had prepared her for _this_ enjoyable journey. "We're at a gas station. Do you want something? Have to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll be in in a minute." Cindy replied.

Libby nodded and jumped out of the SUV, running to catch up with Sheen, Henry, and Carl.

Cindy unbuckled her seatbelt slowly, looking out the window at her surroundings.

She wanted that excitement and thrill that Jimmy brought into her life back. She just wished-

No.

It's been _two_ years, and she still wasn't over him moving. There had to be something wrong with her. Maybe Jimmy had put some crazy scientific trance over her so that she would always be thinking of him.

She snorted slightly to herself as she climbed out of the SUV.

Her imagination really made her wonder how much sanity she had left.

* * *

"Jimmyyyyyyy...Jimmy. JIMMY NEUTRON!"

Bright blue eyes popped open in alarm and glared at his loud mouthed friend.

"God, Ryan! What do you want?!" Jimmy rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to go back to sleep.

"You can't lay in bed all day you lazy bum! It's already 10:30 in the morning and what have you accomplished? Nothing! I say, for a genius, you should be up and ready to go by 5:30! You certainly disappoint, Jimmy." Ryan smirked down at him.

Jimmy lifted his head up and glared at him with hazy eyes. "Who let you in again?"

Ryan smiled wickedly. "You mom."

"Oh shut up!"

"What can I say? Your mom's hot!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one that think so." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing...nothing. Why did you wake me up again?"

"Oh yeah! Wade wanted me to wake you up and ask you something, but I forgot what it was. It was probably stupid, though." Ryan shrugged.

"Where's Wade? Why couldn't he ask me himself?"

Ryan shrugged again, sitting on the end of his bed and bouncing a few times, smiling to himself.

Jimmy sighed and got up, making his way downstairs and thinking to himself.

_Why can't I ever have normal friends?_

* * *

  
"Wade, don't hurt yourself."

Jimmy chuckled as he watched his friend pedal as fast as he could down the road on the old, beat-up bike without any brakes.

"Wade! Just get over here and tell me what the hell Ryan had to wake me up for!" Jimmy yelled at him as he passed.

"Okay! I wanted to go to the- AH! CRAP!" Wade lost control of the bike and ran straight into a tree, falling backwards off the bike.

"Oh, that's priceless! I wish I had a camera!" Ryan started laughing.

"You wanted to go to the what?"

Wade groaned as he picked himself up, shaking the grass out of his blonde, shaggy hair.

"The Ultralord Convention!"

Ultralord. Ultralord...

_Ultralord!_

"The...The Ultralord Convention?" Jimmy froze in his steps, that one word bringing back memories.

"Yeah dude! You know how many _hot_ chicks will be at that thing?!" Wade exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Dude no way! There is no freakin' way any hot chicks will be at that Ultralord-dorko convention!" Ryan argued.

"Whatever! There will so-"

"Let's go."

Ryan and Wade both shut up and turned to Jimmy. "You wanna go?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Sure, why not? We have nothing else to do."

Wade grinned and stuck his tongue out at Ryan. "TO THE ULTRALORD CONVENTION!"

* * *

**A/N: -grins- Please review!**


	4. Missouri, baby!

**Yeah...I really have no excuse for not updating earlier. I'm very, very lazy. And I procrastinate. A lot. SUE ME!**

**Disclaimer: Sue me for being lazy! I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Just this plot,**_**biatch!**_

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 4 – Missouri, baby!**_

* * *

  
"No...no...no...OH MY DEAR GOD DR. PHIL IS ON!" Sheen yelled from his seat on the crappy hotel bed, the remote in his hand.

"Sheen, shut up! Do you want us to get kicked out of here?!" Henry hissed.

Sheen shrugged. "Maybe if we get kicked out we can find a BETTER FREAKIN' HOTEL!"

Cindy took a deep breath and focused on not getting angry and screaming her aching head off.

"He has a point." Libby stated dully from her spot laying down on the bed next to Sheen's, a pillow covering her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But we don't have enough money for a better hotel, okay? We need money for a hotel in Chicago and one for on our way back, unless you wanna live in the SUV for the next week."

"Do you think this soap is safe?" Carl called from the tiny bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Carl...it's about 99.9 sure it's safe to use." Henry replied.

"What about the other 00.1?!" Carl cried out in alarm.

"Guess you'll have to find out and see, right?" Sheen chuckled.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge..._

"Holy hell?! Sheen is that YOUR phone?!" Henry yelled.

"He he...yeah?" Sheen laughed sheepishly.

Cindy snickered. "Libby, I think you're boyfriend might be kinda gay."

Libby sighed. "No, he's not. And that's the sad thing."

Sheen opened up his phone and talked. "Yo, it's the Sheenster. Talk to me."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "_Really_ sad."

Libby giggled.

"THEY HAVE MINTS ON THE PILLOWS!" Carl, who was inspecting the beds now, yelled excitedly at his discovery.

"Carl! Shut up you fool! I'm on the phone!" Sheen yelled.

Cindy covered her ears and groaned. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Who is it Sheen?" Henry asked.

"Dude, I don't even know!" Sheen whispered.

Cindy could here the slightly muffled, but obviously male voice on the other line of Sheen's phone.

"Who is this?" Sheen asked.

"Hmm...that name sounds familiar. Yes, it really, really does. What was it again?" Sheen kept talking, a thoughtful look on his face.

Henry snorted.

Giving an impatient sigh, Libby sat up quickly and snatched the phone from Sheen's hands.

"Hello? Who is this?" Libby asked, slapping Sheen's hands away when he tried to grab the phone back.

Cindy leaned in on the other side of the phone and listened to the guy talking.

"_Libby, is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me...who is this?"

"_You don't recognize my voice?"_ There was a chuckle. _"It's me, Jimmy."_

Libby's eyes widened to comical proportions and she stared at the phone as if it had grown three human heads.

Cindy squealed loudly, and Libby tossed the phone onto the other bed.

"Holy crap!" Libby breathed, smiling slightly. "Carl, get the phone. Me and Cindy are going to the vending machines."

Libby grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her out of the room slowly.

Henry sighed. "Girls. They really have so much drama, don't they?"

Carl picked up the phone and put it to his ear hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"_Carl? Is that you? What happened to Libby?"_

"Jimmy?! Hey! Yeah, it's me. Libby and Cindy went to vending machines."

"_...Cindy is there? Vending machines? Carl, where are you at?"_

"We're at a hotel in Missouri. And yeah, Cindy's here."

"_You're in Missouri?! Where are you guys going, exactly? ...Do you think I could talk to her, Carl?"_

"Yep! We're going to Chicago, because they have a mall with a petting zoo! And Sheen said they have llamas! And - ...Jimmy? Are you there?"

Carl looked at the phone for awhile and then handed it back to Sheen.

"He's not there."

"Dude, that was Jimmy?!"

Carl nodded, and ate a mint.

"Go get Cindy and Libby, Carl! We need to have a group meeting right away!"

"No, Carl, don't. I know you guys are pretty much clueless when it comes to girls, but did you guys notice that they didn't even take any money? They aren't going to the vending machines! They are _talking._ About your friend Jimmy, probably."

Sheen gaped at his cousin.

"You're a god!"

"So I've heard."

* * *

Jimmy stared at the phone who had dropped his call, and cursed.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong? And who's Libby and Cindy? Are they hott?!" Wade asked excitedly.

"Dude, is that all you think about?" Ryan rolled his eyes, but Jimmy knew he was wondering about as much as Wade was.

"The dumb phone dropped my call. And Libby and Cindy are my friends, and...no comment." Jimmy glared at his two friends.

"Do you have pictures of them?" Wade asked with a sly smile.

"Not any recent ones." Jimmy replied absentmindedly.

"Damn...," Wade cursed.

Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"When does that Ultralord Convention start?" Jimmy asked.

"Tomorrow. Earlyyy...very early...HOLY CRAP!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What?"

"ARE YOUR HOTT FRIENDS-THAT-SHALL-BE-GIRLS GONNA BE THERE?" Ryan yelled, flailing his arms.

"I don't know! My call got dropped, remember?" Jimmy yelled back.

"Oh yeah...," Ryan replied disappointedly.

"Call them back!" Wade cried out, pointing a finger in the with triumph.

"I_already_ tried that!" Jimmy said, exasperated.

Ryan sighed and smiled bitterly at Wade. "You can't win against a genius, Wade! Get it through your head already!"

Wade laughed and nodded.

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle, despite the situation.

He had an impending sense of doom.

And that usually wasn't a good sign.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Setting the Score

**It's been too long. Really, the only reason I decided to write is because I read the reviews I got from this story and some of my other stories, and it made me really happy.**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. YOU ALL DESERVE A MILLION DOLLARS. YAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful show called Jimmy Neutron, and probably never will. But, if I had enough money, I would buy it. And then, I wouldn't need a disclaimer. BECAUSE THEN I WOULD OWN IT, BITCHES!**

_Reunited_

_Chapter 5 - Setting the Score_

* * *

"I have to sneeze."

Cindy groaned at the blunt and almost emotionless statement, having it be about the five hundredth time she had heard in the past three hours.

"You know, we don't need a newsflash every time something new happens to your body Sheen!" Libby yelled.

"Well,_sorry!_ Someone is having a bad morning!" Sheen retorted.

"This was a bad idea. This journey will tear us all apart, and who's fault is it? Why, Sheen's of course!" Carl said in a very polite and almost cheerful manner.

Cindy stared at him blankly. "What have you been smoking?"

Carl smiled. "I read in this magazine here that in a very stressful and frustrating situation, you should take deep breaths and look on the bright side."

Cindy kept on staring at him, and she realized it was far too early to be hearing some idiot ramble about something...idiotic. She really needed some coffee. Or just out of this damn SUV. Neither were available at the moment, which made her even more frustrated. Maybe Carl _was_ right. Maybe this thing was a bad idea. But they couldn't go back now, being so close to Chicago already. Cindy thought of Jimmy and how he had called Sheen last night in the hotel.

Pure coincidence? Fate?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Carl, really. You're freaking me out." Cindy said tiredly.

Henry turned around slightly from his position in the drivers seat and gave Cindy a grin. "That's the _nicest_ thing I've heard you say this whole trip."

Cindy just glared at him.

"Now, let's not add to the tension already in the SUV, Henry. Just take some deep breaths. It may help." Carl glanced down at his magazine.

Cindy had a strong urge to pull out her hair. It sounded quite tempting at the moment.

"Carl, dude, shut up! No one wants to hear this crap!" Sheen yelled back at him.

"Sheen! That's not the way to tell someone you are not liking what they are saying. Try again, in a nicer tone, please." Carl said with a small smile.

Sheen gave him a humorless smile. "Carl, will you please SHUT UP?!"

"You need to also mind your words, Sheen."

"You need to watch your mouth, buddy, that magazine is gonna go out the window!"

"Well-"

Cindy reached forward, grabbing the magazine out of Carl's hands, and tossing it out Sheen's open window with ease. She smiled happily as Carl stared in horror at the fluttering pages of his beloved magazine out the window.

Sheen snickered. "Told you so!"

"I need some tylenol." Libby groaned, banging her head on the window a few times.

"OH, OH, OH! MY PHONE IS RINGING!" Sheen flailed his arms for a moment before struggling greatly while trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Not again!" Cindy whispered miserably, hoping that it wasn't Jimmy.

"Oh! Hey Jimmy! Long time no...hear...from..."

This trip was definitely a bad idea.

* * *

"Call her, dude."

Jimmy glanced back to Wade, who was driving, from his gaze out the passenger's window. Ryan was snoring lightly in the backseat.

"What?"

"Call her! I know that's what you're thinking about."

Jimmy smirked. "Who are you talking about?"

Wade spluttered for a moment. "You idiot! I hate it when you question me!"

He chuckled and shrugged, looking out the window again. "You're an easy target."

Wade sighed dramatically. His friend was in deep denial. Then he smiled to himself. That's what he was there for, right?

"Jimmy, I know that you need to talk to your lady friend from..."

"Texas."

"Yeah, sure. You desperately miss her, and you are suffering from complete withdrawal. That's not good for a brilliant genius like you."

"Wade, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes, you do! Don't deny the truth! Take out your phone, and call that lady friend of yours already!"

"She has a name, you know. It's _Cindy,_and it's been two years. I doubt if she still feels the same way about me like she did before I moved."

"AH-HA! I TRICKED JIMMY NEUTRON! I WAS TOTALLY GUESSING! AND NOW YOU TOLD ON YOURSELF! YES!" Wade yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

Jimmy smacked himself on the forehead.

"You're serious?"

"I don't lie."

Jimmy sighed, and reached into his pocket.

"DUMB IDIOT HAS 1 POINT, GENIUS 0!"

* * *

"Cindy, someone wants to talk to you!" Sheen said in a singsong voice.

Cindy's eyes popped open, but she didn't move from her spot. Quickly, she closed her eyes again, and tried to even out her breathing. _Pretend to be asleep_, she thought. _Don't move._

"She's asleep, Sheen. Tell him to call back some other time." Libby said dully. She didn't want Cindy to have to talk to him now. Not after their talk at the hotel last night...

_Cindy and Libby walked down the empty hallway, slowly making their way to the vending machines._

"_Is there something you need to tell me about Jimmy?" Libby asked curiously._

_Cindy sighed. She knew this was coming. She hadn't told Libby about how she had blurted a love confession the day Jimmy told her he was moving. She thought she wouldn't be able to handle any more embarrassment. _

"_Actually, yes."_

_Libby stopped, pulling on Cindy's arm lightly and making her stop also._

"_What is it?" She could sense Cindy's distress and sadness. She didn't like seeing her best friend down, and if it had something to do with Jimmy, she was sure that next time she saw him (which probably wouldn't be anytime soon) she would break his face. _

"_I told him I loved him." Cindy blurted out, and her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth quickly._

_Libby gasped. "You did?!"_

_Cindy nodded furiously. _

"_When?"_

"_The day he told me was moving away..."_

"_Oh Cindy! That was over two years ago..." Libby moaned, feeling sympathy for her friend. _

_Cindy looked down at the floor. "I know that."_

"_Well...?" Libby pressed on._

"_Well, what?" Cindy mumbled._

_Libby was starting to get impatient. "Did he say it back?!"_

_Cindy looked close to tears, but she wouldn't cry. Not again. _

"_No."_

_Without another word, Libby pulled her distressed friend into a comforting hug._

_She couldn't wait to see Jimmy again._

Libby shook her head. And then she smiled slyly as she got an idea.

"Sheen, hand me the phone." Libby ordered.

Sheen handed the phone to her, looking at her with a confused look.

Libby ignored him and pressed the phone to her ear. "Jimmy?"

"_Libby?"_

"Yep, it's me."

"_Hey! I didn't get to talk to you yesterday..."_

"Yeah, yeah. Let's cut to the chase, genius." Libby snapped.

"_Okay...what's the matter?"_

"I heard what happened."

"_What do you...oh. That. Listen, you don't know the whole-" _Jimmy started.

"No,_you_ listen. I don't care what the whole story is right now, but I know you broke Cindy's heart. And, I am entitled to be really pissed off at you right now." She was speaking in a hushed whisper now, even though Carl and Cindy were asleep, and Henry was stealing curious glances through the rearview mirror.

"_Yeah, you are. But-"_

"No buts. Not today. Just know that I won't let you off the hook so easily, okay?"

There was a long pause.

"_Alright."_

"And, Jimmy?"

"_Yes?"_

"We all really miss you. Here's Sheen!" Libby said in a rush, her words jumbling together, roughly shoving the phone in Sheen's hand.

Libby sat back and smiled inwardly at her little victory.

"Libby?" Came a tiny, quiet whisper from beside her.

Libby glanced at Cindy, who had her eyes open.

"Thank you."

Libby smiled softly.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

"I love how dramatic you all are. This is SO much better than staying at home!"

* * *

**Ha ha. That last line was said by Henry, by the way. I really wanted to portray the strong friendship Libby and Cindy share, and I think I did a pretty good job. Please review! **


	6. Knowledge is Power

**I totally pwn! A one-shot and an update in the same week? Hell yes!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own dis show. Youz gotz da stop makin accusations, biatch.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 6 - Knowledge is Power**_

* * *

"Hmmm...mall, or Convention? Mall, or Convention?" Henry asked everyone in SUV.

"CONVENTION CONVENTION CONVENTION!" Sheen hit his fist on the dashboard with each ear-drum shattering word.

They were at a crossroads, it seemed. There were stopped at a stop sign, and there was a road in front of them, going horizontally so that they could turn either way. One way led to the Convention, one way to the mall, with the petting zoo inside. The Convention didn't start for another 4 and a half hours.

"Sheen, be reasonable for once! We can't wait around at the Convention for 4 hours with nothing to do! Go to the mall, Henry." Libby ordered.

"I agree!" Carl raised his hand.

Cindy also raised hers. If she couldn't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Oh, that's low! Why is everyone against me?" Sheen wailed.

"Do we need a reason?" Cindy asked miserably, still tired from her "nap" and worried about Jimmy.

"Okay, mall it is," Henry took a left and started down the long road.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to get in first if we're not there early?" Sheen complained.

"How long do you think we're going to take in the mall, Sheen?" Libby asked.

"Uh, HOURS! You're girls! I know how you are; you go into every store, and try on clothes you don't need and look at things you don't have money for. I'm not stupid." Sheen explained.

Cindy snorted.

"Hey, I'm not a girl!"

"Shut your trap, Carl."

"Open the door, Carl!" Cindy barked.

"Huh? We're driving!" Carl looked shocked and scared.

"I know. I'm throwing myself out!" Cindy started to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Libby sighed and put her hand on Cindy's. "We're almost to the mall, just take deep breaths."

Cindy grumbled under her breath, "You sound like Carl now." Libby pretended not to hear.

Maybe some shopping was exactly what they both needed.

* * *

"I can't believe you made us come here four hours early."

Ryan had his somewhat dreamy-and-sorta-stoned-looking smile on his face once again, and shrugged. "What else do we have to do?"

"Babe watch." Wade dead panned, who was sitting beside Jimmy on the sidewalk, with binoculars.

_Binoculars._

"I can't believe you brought those!" Jimmy yelled.

"Yeah, well I can't believe you can't believe that I brought these!" Wade yelled back.

"Shut up, it's too early for this." Ryan stated calmly.

"Ryan, it's 1 in the afternoon." Jimmy said.

"So?" Ryan shrugged again.

Jimmy sighed, becoming slightly impatient with the time. Sheen had promised him they would _all_ be at the Convention, including Cindy. Oh, how he wanted to see her. He wondered if she looked the same, or if she had changed, or if she still had that fiery temper that could be set off in a second. If her voice had changed, maybe she was taller. And most of all, did she still love him?

He knew that he loved her. He had the day she had said it first, and even before that. He had simply been too shocked and surprised to say or even _think_ to say anything back. He was planning out the conversation they would have when he saw her again. He would hug her, and if she let him, maybe kiss her, and tell her he loved her back. He really owed it to her.

But what if they _didn't_ show up? What would he do then? Would he try and call her, email her, right her more endless letters? Go to her house for a visit?

And even if she _did_ show up and she still loved him like he hoped, would a long-distance relationship work at all?

For a genius, Jimmy realized, he really didn't know much about anything.

* * *

"So, there is Aeropostale, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, Starbucks, Coach, Lucky, and Victoria's Secret on the bottom floor, and-"

"Does that mean the petting zoo is on the top floor?" Carl asked anxiously, interrupting Libby.

Libby nodded, her finger on the huge lit up map of the mall at the entrance.

"What's Victoria's Secret?" Sheen asked, wincing at the map.

Henry grinned mischievously. "You and me can go in there later, okay Cousin?"

Libby slapped Henry on the arm and Cindy giggled lightly in spite of her misery. "Let's get some Starbucks, okay? I need some caffeine." Cindy glanced at the map, and headed towards her destination. Libby followed her and Sheen and Henry were obviously on there way to the Arcade on the top floor, following Carl who was going to the petting zoo.

Libby caught up with Cindy and looked at her uneasily. "Uh...Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sheen told me something earlier, and I don't want you to get mad at him, or me, or anyone else, okay?" Libby said uncertainly.

Cindy slowed down and looked at her suspiciously. "Okay. What is it?"

Libby looked down at her shoes. "Um...well, he kinda sorta told me that Jimmy is going to be at the Convention."

There was a short moment that everything went quiet, and then"

"_WHAT?!_"

Libby jumped about a foot in the air and looked almost scared. Some passerby's really _did_ look scared, and started walk faster.

"Don't get mad! You can't avoid him forever!"

Cindy took a few deep breaths and rubbed her temples. She ignored Libby and said, "This Convention will be huge, right? There is no way he will be able to find me if I stay in the women's bathroom and hide behind things and just run away if I see him, you know? This should be easy, I don't have to talk to him, _this is very bad!_"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"Libby yelled, shaking Cindy's shoulders and breaking her panicked rant.

Libby sighed and stopped shaking. "Listen, you will not run. You will not hide, and you won't panic, okay? Just stay calm. You will_talk_ to him, and everything will end up okay in the end. Because I know these things."

Libby was almost known for giving her best friend pep talks.

"You do?" Cindy had been downsized to a four inch tall doll that was very, very breakable. At least, that's what it felt like.

Libby nodded and offered Cindy a small smile.

Cindy took a shaky breath and nodded slowly back at her.

"Okay. I believe you. Now let's go get some damn coffee."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is short. But it's sorta like a filler chapter, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Expect updates for my other stories soon, people! Please review!**


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

**I personally like this story. And I really needed a break from the depressing angsty-ness of Just What the Doctor Ordered...so I decided to write another chapter for this story. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: God, no. But when I have dozens of my own published books, my own talk show, and I'm as big as Oprah and Dr. Phil put TOGETHER...then, I won't need one of these. But only then.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 7 - Ignorance is Bliss**_

* * *

"I see babes. Two of them. RIGHT over there!" Wade pointed excitedly in front of him with one hand, holding the binoculars with the other.

Jimmy sighed, leaning his head back against the building and shutting his eyes. It was starting to get sort of hot out here...

"I'm bored. Can we do something?" Ryan picked up a rock near him and threw it at a person walking across the street. Said person turned and glared at him before continuing down the sidewalk.

"I agree. We can't stay out here for much longer..." Jimmy replied.

"Hm, maybe you guys are right. We could go babe watch somewhere else." Wade said thoughtfully.

"Is that ALL you think about?! Is girls?" Jimmy shot at him, lifting his head to glare at him.

"No, I think about other things! I mean, just the other day I was doing my math homework and I was GOING to finish it, for once, but then I saw this really hot chick outside my window walking her dog and I got distracted, so I didn't finish and I didn't get a good grade on my test because I didn't know what I was doing. And that's how I failed math."

Jimmy stared at him blankly before saying, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought you failed math because you missed so many days of school that time you decided that school shouldn't be required for any normal human to do since we _are_ a free country. And then your mom found you hiding in your room and made you go back." Ryan peered over at him.

Wade shook his head. "No, man. That's why I failed English."

Jimmy repeatedly hit his head on the concrete building behind him.

He really needed someone intelligent to talk to.

* * *

Cindy stared at Sheen suspiciously, eyeing his somewhat dreamy grin. "What's your problem?"

He glanced at her and then at Henry. "Ah...nothing. Let's just say I finally know what 'Victoria's Secret' really is." He nudged Henry and his grin grew. Henry just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Libby gave off a disgusted noise and Carl looked confused.

Cindy sighed. "Yeah...right. So, uh, what now?" She was more tense than she would have liked right now. Going to the convention would be no big deal if she knew that Jimmy wasn't going. She was so..._nervous_. And she _did not_**ever** get nervous. It just wasn't her nature. But there was something about seeing Jimmy again made her stomach feel all butterfly-ish and her palms sweaty and her heart racing.

She figured that any average human felt that way on certain situations, since it _was_ a normal emotion.

But, damn it...Cindy had thought all this time that she wasn't average.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Wade looked up from his argument with Ryan and saw Jimmy standing up and starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"Uh, just for a walk. I'll be right back. Stay here." He said quickly.

Wade and Ryan exchanged glances. "He's hiding something," Ryan said simply.

"It's a chick, man. It's _always_ a chick problem."

* * *

Jimmy looked around for any signs of Wade or Ryan and stepped into the tiny, glass phone booth and dug some change out of his pocket, and a little slip of paper. He read the number off the paper after putting the change in and waited for someone to answer. He tapped his foot impatiently and took deep breaths to calm himself down. Then, he heard:

"Hello?" A bold, yet sweet feminine voice said and Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment, his brain temporarily shutting down at the sound.

"Hey."

On the other end, Cindy was confused by the somewhat familiar voice. Was it...no, it couldn't be...could it? _Was_ it Jimmy? And if it was, how the hell did he get her number?

"Uh, hello? Who is this?"

Jimmy could hear the confusion and hesitation in her voice.

"Cindy...? It's Jimmy." He stated quietly, wondering how she would react.

There was a burst of noise and talking in the background and Jimmy could hear Cindy hushing them. It had to be Sheen, Carl, and Libby.

He heard her whispering, "Shut up! It's Jimmy! ..._Yes_,**that** Jimmy, Sheen! ...I don't know, but if you would SHUT THE HELL UP then maybe I could find out you stupid little-"

And then nothing.

Jimmy pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it before hanging it up and sighing. He would have to try again later. He shoved the little piece of paper that held Cindy's number on it in his pocket again and stepped out of the phone booth into the bright sun. Sheen had given him the number earlier on the phone.

Her voice was just like he remembered. Still loud, and mean. But yet she still seemed somewhat hopeful and sweet at the same time. It was like she had two personalities.

Jimmy trudged down the white sidewalk and slid down the wall in between Wade and Ryan and shutting his eyes while leaning his head back. His two friends were silent as they watched him.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Cindy stared at her cell phone in horror.

It said "LOW BATTERY" on the small screen, and then it went black. Why couldn't ever remember to charge the damn thing?!

She stared at Sheen, at a loss for words, until, "How did Jimmy get my number, Sheen?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

Sheen visibly gulped as every heard turned towards him and he answered shakily, "Uh, well, I might've given it to him when I talked to him on the phone..."

Cindy shut her eyes, closing her eyes and squeezing the dead phone in her hand. She forced an obviously fake smile on her face. "Okay." She said in fake cheerfulness.

Sheen looked around with wide eyes...did a miracle just happen to him? "Really? You're okay with it?" He asked hopefully.

Cindy opened her eyes and glared at him. "No, but we're in a public place. I can't kill you yet." She growled.

Sheen looked at her with pure terror on his face.

He was screwed.

* * *

More people were starting to show up at the place where the Convention was supposed to be held. As Jimmy examined the people that were sitting or standing behind them, forming a long, winding line, he realized something.

Only total nerds like Ultralord.

Of course, he knew this before today, but he hadn't REALLY noticed it until now. There were plenty of people who were far worse then Sheen was, dressed in full Ultralord attire, holding posters and dolls (excuse me, _action figures_) that looked just like Ultralord. It was insane.

Jimmy realized that they were first in line, and he didn't even like Ultralord. And as far as he knew, Wade and Ryan weren't even that crazy about it, either. They just went on a whim.

Jimmy wondered if he knew exactly what he was getting into. His old friends were so unpredictable. This could end being the best day of his life, or the worst.

Maybe it would be a little bit of both.

Seeing his old friends (and especially Cindy) would be a good thing, but he knew Libby was mad at him when he talked to her on the phone, and the thought of seeing Cindy made him sick to his stomach with nervousness.

He was a genius. He didn't need to be nervous. He could do anything.

And if he kept telling himself that, then he could do anything...face anything he wanted to.

Right?

* * *

**The reunion is coming up soon...sorry this chapter was a little boring...it's kind of a filler. The interesting part is coming up when the Convention actually starts. So bear with me, okay? Please review!**


	8. A Change of Heart

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I just haven't had time.**

**Disclaimer: These wear me out. I don't freaking own it, okay?! **

**Dedication?: TO MY WONDERFUL-ICIOUS REVIEWERS! KEEP REVIEWING! YAY!**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 8 - A Change of Heart**_

* * *

"Mother of God! You women! Of course, _you_ are the ones who had to make us practically _last_ in the line and now what? We're going to miss out on so much! I was hoping that we could be first in line, or at least at the front, but _nooo_, you had to stop at the MALL-"

"I swear to God Sheen, if you don't shut your trap, I will smack you all the way back to Texas." Cindy cut him off in a deathly calm manner.

He immediately shut up.

They were currently sitting in the burning, hot sun, waiting near the end of the line. Sheen was right, if they hadn't gone to the mall, they would probably at least have some shade to sit under. Cindy didn't realize it would be this hot in Chicago...

And, not only were they sitting under the unmerciful heat of the sun, she was surrounded by complete and total dorks. As if Sheen and Carl weren't bad enough, the other people who came to the Convention were even worse than them. She hated to see the people in the front of the line.

Plus, the losers she was surrounded by wouldn't stop staring at her and Libby. It was as if they had never seen a girl before. But then again, she wouldn't have been surprised if they haven't. She didn't like they're staring, but at least they weren't as rude as the jocks and more popular guys she had met in her life. They didn't whistle or give her a cocky smile like most other guys did.

But still, they were annoying.

"It's so hot. Are you guys sure you don't want to drive around in the car, with the _air conditioning_ on, until the Convention actually starts?" Libby asked mournfully, fanning herself with her hand. She could hear some guys that were behind her give each other goofy grins. Cindy rolled her eyes.

Sheen gasped as if he couldn't breathe. "Are you kidding me?! And miss out on all the good stuff?"

Cindy scoffed. "What are we going to miss waiting at the end of the line, Sheen?"

"More than you know, woman. More than you know." He whispered, narrowing his eyes.

Cindy glared at him.

"Now, let's not get into another fight, guys. I mean, those bitch slaps you gave Sheen in the car were hilarious, Cindy, but really, if Sheen comes home with some broken bones or something, his parents are going to kill me." Henry said.

She pouted and slumped against the wall. Life was so unfair sometimes.

* * *

"Open the EFFING doors, you stupid-"

There was a smack on the other side of the glass door, efficiently shutting Wade up and ceasing his pounds on the door.

"You better watch it buddy, or else you and your little buddies ain't gettin' in!" The large man on the other side of the door pointed to him and Jimmy and Ryan.

"Oh, I'm so scared! You're lucky this door is holding me back!" Wade retorted.

Jimmy sighed. "Shut up, Wade. Don't get us kicked out before we even get in!"

"I think that it's REALLY hot out here. Maybe this was a bad idea." Ryan stated, looking at the sky. "It's almost three."

"I know, man! And they were supposed to open the stupid doors at 2:45 ON THE DOT! You're FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE!"

Another smack to the door. "I said shut up!"

"Stop it, Wade! And this wasn't a bad idea. We'll get in soon enough. We _are_ first in line, after all." Jimmy reasoned.

As if the man inside the doors was listening, he opened the doors with a _whoosh_ and they could feel the frigid air conditioned atmosphere inside.

Wade was about to run in right away, but the man held him back. "It costs 3 dollars to get in."

Ryan's mouth dropped open. "What?! It doesn't say that anywhere on the sign!" He pointed to a poster next to the door.

The man rolled his eyes. "Actually, yeah, it does. Right there." He pointed at the bottom where it said "3 Dollars Admission."

Ryan squinted at it and shook his head. "I think I need glasses."

The man held his hand out to Wade, who was digging in his pockets. "Uh...can you make change for a ten?"

"How about a five?" Ryan held up a crumpled five dollar bill.

Jimmy groaned, and so did the man.

"Just go in!"

The three of them went in, without paying, and Wade grinned at Jimmy and Ryan.

"I knew that would work."

* * *

"Hey, the line is moving! Yes!" Sheen exclaimed, jumping to his feet and jumping up and down.

"Does anyone need any more sunblock? I have some if you need it." Carl asked, holding up a bottle of sunblock.

Libby shook her head. Carl's whole face was slathered with this slimy white lotion. Yuck.

Libby looked around for a moment. "Hey, guys, where's Cindy?"

Everyone but Sheen looked around for a moment and Henry just shrugged. "Maybe she actually left like she was claiming to do for the past...oh, I don't know, four hours." He grinned at Sheen. "You sure do have a way with the ladies, Sheen..."

"You got that, cousin!"

He obviously didn't catch the sarcasm.

Libby sighed. "I'm serious! If she left, we might not be able to find her."

"Calm down. Just because we won't be able to find her that doesn't mean she won't be able to find us." Henry replied.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Just because she can doesn't mean that she will."

Henry laughed. "Then why are you so worried about her?"

* * *

Cindy, actually, was doing fine on her own.

Despite the losers who kept gawking at her and the horrible heat from the sun, and the fact that she was probably burning right now, and she had no food, no drink, only a few dollars. Which she would use to actually get in the Convention.

You're probably thinking, well, since Cindy's on her own now, why would she even to go the Convention?

Do you really need the answer to that question?

The doors _had_ opened, about fifteen minutes later than it they should have, and the line was slowly moving along. But Cindy had had enough.

Of course, she knew that cutting in line wasn't fair, or nice. But was Cindy Vortex fair, or nice?

No, not really.

So now she was cutting in line, pretending to play the role of the person who couldn't find her friends and she was oh-so-tired and hot and just miserable. Some people gave her pitying looks and even moved out of the way for her. You could say that she was a good actress.

Cindy suddenly stopped and gasped, turning to the line on her left side. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I found you!"

She had decided that it would look totally fishy if she had went to the very front of the line to do her act, so she settled for second-to-first. I mean, she had spent most of her adolescent life being second-to-first.

What's one more time?

She latched on one of the losers who had just been staring at her, and smiled at him brightly. "It's so hot out here! And there's so many people! I can't believe I found you so quickly!"

The line was moving awfully slow...

"Uh, what?" The guy was struck dumb, it seemed. He stared down at their interlocked arms and smiled.

Cindy just smiled back.

"3 Dollars, please." A man with beefy hands held a hand out to her and she dug in her pocket and thrust the money in his hand, kissing her hand and patting the guy-who-kept-smiling-at-her's cheek. His smile grew.

Cindy ignored him and walked inside, and sighed at the wonderful feeling of the cool air. She pressed two fingers to her arm and the skin turned white before going back to red.

Damn.

Cindy surveyed the area, and she realized that finding Jimmy would be _so_ much harder than she thought. This place was _huge_ and there were so many people! Plus, the line wasn't even half way through yet!

Cindy sighed again, this time in frustration.

But she had a whole day, so she had better get to looking.

* * *

"There are no babes here!" Wade pouted.

"We're in an _Ultralord _Convention, you idiot. Of course there are no babes!" Ryan yelled at him.

Wade groaned. "Then why did we _come_ here?"

Jimmy stared at him. "I don't know! It was your idea in the first place!"

But Wade wasn't listening. "Holy crap! Babe! Over there! I see her! She's _blonde_." He grinned, and pointed.

Jimmy swivelled around and looked in the direction Wade was pointing.

Blonde?

* * *

**Well...please review. The next chapter will probably be very exciting! Yay!**


	9. Acquaintances

**Guess what? I have a laptop! It's safe to say that I will have more time to update. Unless I get it taken away or something...but that shouldn't happen...**

**Well, my mom wants me to stay busy this summer, but don't worry. I don't care how many babysitting jobs or stupid errands she makes me do, I'll never forget about my stories!**

**And I'm using WORDPAD for this. Yuck. I really need my microsoft office back...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Never have, never will. Life just isn't fair, is it?**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 9 - Acquaintances**_

The possiblity of seeing Cindy so quickly in this huge group of people was very low. Yes, this was a dork convention, but that didn't mean there weren't any girls there at all. Well, he hadn't really seen that many. He knew that Cindy and Libby were coming (or at least he hoped so), so that means at least two were going to be there.

And he had to admit, the building where the Convention was held was pretty big...but he could see why. People went psycho-crazy over Ultralord, and there were tons of people still coming in even though the place was almost packed. Couldn't this have been like a VIP-one-day-short-term-secretive-underground sort of thing? So there wouldn't be that many people? That would've at least given him a better chance on finding Cindy before he went crazy.

The blonde girl Wade had seen earlier had disappeared as soon as she had appeared in the first place, and all Jimmy had seen was a small glimpse of the back of her head. She was definitely a blonde, but that didn't mean he should get his hopes up. Right?

Jimmy couldn't believe how surreal this situation was. Here he was, in a cramped, uncomfortable environment filled with dorky losers who played video games all day and went to _Ultralord _Conventions for FUN. Was he really so desperate that he would throw his dignity away for one girl who he hadn't even talked to in years? How did he know this would turn out well in the end anyways?

He was a defensive person by nature, what with all the fighting and arguing with Cindy in his past. He could figure up a perfect argument for all of this.

But he couldn't. He didn't _want_ to, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

For once, he was acting on pure instinct and emotion, and he kind of liked it. It didn't really matter how it turned out in the end or if his heart would get broken by the outcome. It was about living in the moment, and he planned on doing just that.

* * *

Cindy had begun to realize that leaving her friends probably wasn't one of her smartest ideas.

She was hot, despite the air-conditioning, cramped, because all of the people, and totally uncomfortable, because she was surrounded by losers.

She guessed that she should've been used to by now...she spent most of her time hanging out with _Carl _and _Sheen_ for Christ's sake, she was just thankful that she was immune to their dorky ways and hadn't changed into one herself.

But maybe if she had changed, she would've fit it better.

If the stares had been annoying before, they were seriously gnawing on her last nerve now. She surely wasn't the only girl they saw in a day's time, it wasn't _her_ fault if she just happened to be one of the few girls who stepped into one of these places. It's was Jimmy's fault.

And speaking of Jimmy, she couldn't find him at _all._ She had probably circled this place almost three times now, and she hadn't found her friends either.

Was she doomed to be alone with these losers in this torture chamber until the thing ended? She was going to go insane if she didn't find someone normal to talk to...

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped, not expecting any human contact. She turned around warily and sighed. She should've been more specific when wishing she could see her friends again.

Because who had she gotten?

Sheen.

"Hey, you ran off! Libby's looking for you." He looked totally ridiculous. He was dressed in purple and black from head to toe, with new t-shirts and action figures (ahem, _DOLLS_) and hats and even new shoes. It was almost hard to look at, but so was everything else in this joint.

"Well, where is she?" Cindy asked. Her patience was almost entirely gone by now.

He shrugged. "I lost her, Carl, and Henry a while back. Carl took too long in the bathroom..."

She shook her head at him. "Good job. Now we're both lost. _Together._" If this were a stranded island, she would've killed herself by now.

Sheen smiled widely and shook head head. "No, _you're _lost. _I'm_ in heaven."

She glared at him and he kept grinning.

"Get out of my sight."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Libby wasn't as annoyed as she was tired. She had lost Sheen, Henry, Carl, _and_ Cindy and she was all alone now, and worst of all, there was nowhere to sit! No food stands, drink stands, NOTHING. This place had to be like a similar version of hell.

This is why Libby hated splitting up when it came to group trips. Someone always got hurt or lost or severely pissed off. Sometimes, it was all three and and the two people in it would consist of Sheen and Cindy.

She needed some coffee or some other kind of energy source, and _soon._ She was starting to bump into people and things and she even started to talking to a cardboard replica of Ultralord because she needed to use the bathroom and she didn't know how to get there.

Obviously, Ultralord didn't either.

She walked aimlessly around a stand selling Ultralord masks, wishing for a bench. Or a chair. Or even a stool would be nice...

She was suddenly jolted out of her nice daydream of a huge cup of coffee and a fluffy, large reclining chair by someone bumping into her. Or maybe she had bumped into them...

She rubbed her eyes and stared at the person in front of her tiredly.

Then, her eyes widened and she suddenly felt very awake. "Jimmy?"

* * *

Carl was all alone when he walked out of the bathroom. He had told Henry and Sheen to wait for him, but they obviously went off by themselves. Now what was he to do?

He decided to ask someone standing nearby if they saw Sheen, Henry, Libby, or Cindy. He had pictures of all of them in his wallet, up-to-date ones, too. Surely someone had seen them around here...

He walked up to a guy who was probably around his age or maybe a little older and smiled.

"Hey, I kind of got separated from my friends. Have you seen any of them?" He showed him the picture of Sheen.

The guy shrugged. "No, man. I don't think so. But maybe my friend has..."

He pulled on the arm of a guy standing near him and told him about Sheen. Guy Number Two shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen 'em."

Carl sighed. "Well, I'm Carl. Nice to meet you."

Guy Number One stuck his hand and shook Carl's. "Hey, dude. I'm Wade."

Carl stuck his hand out to Guy Number Two, "I'm Ryan."

Then, Wade looked at Ryan, and Ryan looked at Wade. They both looked back at him.

Wade smiled, and Ryan said, "So your say your name is Carl?"

* * *

**I understand that I kind of ended in a bad spot, but I'll update soon. Please review!**


	10. Realizations

**I just updated not that long ago, but I've been working on this (instead of my salutatorian speech) so I can have longer, more in depth chapters. Yay me and my progressing writing abilities!**

**Disclaimer: I totally would, but I'm just too cool for it, you know. I'd rather own something better...like Starbucks, or Dance Dance Revolution. Something more freaking VALUEABLE! **

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 10 - Realizations**_

"Libby! Hey! How are you?" Jimmy exclaimed, knowing that if he straight off asked for Cindy, he could've gotten slapped. And tht didn't sound fun at all.

Libby shook her head a few times, blinking at him. She looked really tired.

"Oh, hey. Uh...long time, no see, huh Jimmy?!" She giggled.

Jimmy refrained from rolling his eyes. He should've known that spending such a long period of time hanging around Sheen would definitely do some severe damage to her brain cells.

"Yeah. Sure. So where's...everyone else?" He was careful with his words. But Libby didn't notice.

"Well, I don't exactly know. Cindy ran off, Sheen went nuts and ran off, me and Henry ran off because Carl was in the bathroom and then Henry ran away from _me_ so now I'm all alone. Carl's probably still in the bathroom...," she was rambling now.

Jimmy sighed. "Well, how about we go find them, then?"

Libby nodded. "That sounds like a great idea." She was still nodding. She almost resemembled one of those bobblehead ducks his dad has...

Jimmy started to walk away with Libby in tow, blue eyes searching the crowd for blonde hair. Of course, to Libby it looked like he was looking for Sheen or Carl (or that Henry dude, whoever he was), but he could've walked right past them and not even notice.

Yes, they were his friends, too, but they still kept in contact. Jimmy wasn't completely disconnected from them for the two years he had been gone like he had been with Cindy. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so why would he pass it up?

* * *

Cindy was frustrated. First of all, her emotions were all jumbled up and she couldn't tell whether she wanted to actually see Jimmy or hide from him, so she had finally stopped walking around and sat down on a bench, sporting a severely pissed off look on her face.

Hey, at least everyone left her alone.

She just hoped no one would find her just sitting there. She didn't want to be caught off guard or anything. She didn't do well in situations like those.

She sighed. What was she to do now? She couldn't find Libby, Henry, or Carl, and she definitely didn't want to see Sheen again. If she had to choose between being on a stranded island with him or eating live insects, she would choose the latter.

Because Sheen was so annoying, it almost made her skin crawl. And that was more damage than any insect could do to her.

Her cell phone was useless, because it was still dead, and she didn't have any spare change. And she felt foolish for wanting to call her friends anyways. She could deal without them for a few hours, couldn't she? She was an independent woman. She didn't need anyone else.

Instantly, her posture straightened and her expression became more determined as she gave herself a pep talk. So what if she still didn't know whether or not she wanted to see Jimmy?

She couldn't fight fate, after all.

* * *

Carl looked at the two guys, Ryan and Wade with amusement in his eyes. One of them, the one named Wade, reminded him of Sheen. A little insane and loud. Girl-crazy.

Ryan was calmer, but looked a little suspicious of his surroundings. He acted familar, but he couldn't place a finger on who it was.

"Yeah, I'm Carl. Didn't we go over this...?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah, dude. But that name sound so familar! Do you happen to know a Jimmy Neu-"

He was cut off suddenly, with a swift jab in the ribs by Ryan. Wade just looked at him and matched Ryan's hard glare with one of his own. "Hey, that hurt you know! What the hell was the for, anyways?"

Ryan lowered his voice to a whisper so Carl couldn't hear, and said, "You can't just go talking to some stranger about Jimmy! This might not be the Carl he knows! He could be dangerous!"

Wade scoffed. "Yeah, _sure_. Have you taken a good look at this guy? The red hair, the glasses, the outfit. This guy just _screams_ safety. Seriously."

Ryan stared at Carl and shrugged. "Well, you may be right. But we still don't know-"

"Who cares? Geez, you've been hanging around Jimmy too long, you know that? You think you're so smart..." Wade grumbled under his breath for a few moments and then turned back to Carl.

"Like I was saying, before I got so _rudely_ interrupted...is...well...I can't remember." Wade grinned at Carl sheepishly. "Sorry."

Carl shrugged. "It's okay, it happens to me and Sheen all the time."

Wade's and Ryan's eyes widened. "Sheen! I've heard of-"

Ryan abruptly put his hand over Wade's mouth, cutting him off again. "Listen, Carl, what Wade is _trying_ to ask is whether or not you know Jimmy Neutron."

Carl looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Jimmy? Well, he used to live in Retroville. That's where I live."

Ryan nodded. "You guys used to be friends, right?"

Carl nodded slowly.

"Well, we're his friends here!" Wade finished off, and Ryan gave him a mean look. Wade shook his head and put his hands up. "What are you today, the speech police?"

Ryan sighed and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a voice...

"CARL!"

A tall guy with dark hair and dark brown eyes, clad in black and purple Ultralord attire came running over to the red-headed guy talking to Ryan and Wade.

"Gosh! I've been looking for you for like years! Where have you been? Whose are these people?" He just wouldn't stop.

"This is...uh...this is, um. People, I have met. Oh, they say they know Jimmy!" Ryan stared at Carl as he stumbled over his words. They just talked two seconds ago, did he already forget their names?

"I'm Ryan and this is Wade." He introduced them.

The guy nodded. "I'm Sheen. Wait, you know Jimmy?!"

Wade nodded. "We're his best fri-"

Wade was suddenly pulled away from the conversation completely, thanks to Ryan. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryan sighed. "Listen, Wade. Usually I don't care, and I know we've been friends with Jimmy for awhile, but they've known him longer! We can't just go around saying we're his best friends, because people might get mad. _Especially_ those two." He cocked his head to the confused Sheen and Carl. "You got me?"

He stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture. Wade sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. He slapped Ryan's hand and said, "Yeah, I got it. You don't have to be so dramatic, though. You're probably wrong!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at him and they both walked back to Sheen and Carl.

"What's going on?" Sheen asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to say that we know Jimmy and we're his friends, too. Have you talked to him lately?" Ryan replied.

Sheen put a hand on his chin, appearing to be in deep thought. Carl shrugged. Wade smirked.

Sheen suddenly put his pointer finger in the air, his eyes widening. Ryan could practically see the lightbulb go on above his head. "Yes! I talked to him on the phone earlier! And so did Cindy. You know, she got really, really mad at me because I gave Jimmy her number and she didn't want me to but I did anyways. She hit me in the arm. Can you see a bruise? Because I can feel one. It hurts."

Ryan stopped him before they started talking about something unrelated to the topic at hand. It happened to him everyday. Actually, it happened everytime he talked to Wade.

"Wait, when did Jimmy call Cindy?" Ryan glanced at Wade, but he looked confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Around...one or so? That was a long time ago, it seems like. What time is it now?" Sheen whirled around, looking in all directions, obviously looking for a clock.

Wade gasped. "That's who Jimmy was talking to earlier when he left!" He hissed to Ryan.

Ryan nodded. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Wade shrugged. "I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that Jimmy has a LADY FRIEND!"

* * *

"Hey."

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped about five feet in the air, not recognizing the voice or the touch. She leapt off the bench and whirled around, her heart beating fast. Had she fallen asleep or something?

She let out a rush of air when she saw who it was. Henry.

"What the hell? You about gave me a heart attack!" She scolded him.

He grinned. "Sorry. Doing some deep thinking?" He sat down on the bench, patting the seat next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Cindy sighed and sat next to him on the bench. "I don't know. Kind of. I guess. Yes."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, what about?"

She glared at him. "Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled again, lifting his hands in surrender. "Sorry, grouchy. Gosh, you should've slept in the SUV or something, instead of harassing everyone else. That would save you time sleeping on a bench at the Convention."

She slapped his arm, not very lightly. "If you're gonna make fun of me, just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood."

Henry shrugged. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Cindy shook her head. "Jimmy! I feel like he's everywhere, but I haven't seen him in two years!"

"Isn't that a sign or something?"

She glanced at him, confused.

Henry turned more towards her. "If he's always on your mind, doesn't that mean something?"

She groaned. "That maybe I'm in love with him? I know this! I've known this for like the past five years! But what am I supposed to do about it?"

Henry didn't know whether it was the fact that she sounded so sad and miserable and desperate or maybe it was because he was a kind person at heart and just truly wanted to help her, but he did. She needed it.

"Well, I think you should find him."

"But I don't know if I _want_ to find him."

"Then why don't you let him find you?"

"I've been hiding!"

"_Why_?"

That was harder of a question than it sounded. "I don't know! I'm afraid of what's going to happen, you know? I don't want to be rejected. Again."

Henry didn't know the whole story, but he could make a pretty good guess.

"Well, I think he's stupid if he rejects you. You're awesome! Like, in a friend-to-friend way. I don't like you like that, if that's-"

Cindy laughed nervously. "No, I understand. But you really think so?"

Henry nodded, the ever-present grin back on his face.

"I know so."

* * *

**That was longer, right? I didn't want to write too much in one chapter. Please, please review!**

**Ha, I was watching the Potter Puppet Pals in "The Vortex" and it was **_**hilarious**_**. I recommend you look it up on YouTube, right after you review, okay? XD.**

**Anyway, I should be writing my salutatorian speech right now. Graduation is Friday! Wish me luck!**


	11. It Just Takes Some Time part one

**I feel like I'm on a roll, with all this updating regularly stuff. It's crazy.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.**

**Dedication: ****Pumpernickel Muffin****, because we share a love of Potter Puppet Pals. XD**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 11 - It Just Takes Some Time (part one)**_

"Do you have _any_ idea where we're going?" Libby whined. She was dragging her feet the whole time she was walking behind him.

"No, not really. I'm just looking for Cin-everyone. I'm looking for everyone else." He corrected himself quickly, but Libby didn't seem to catch his mistake.

"Maybe you should try the bathroom." She suggested tiredly.

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks, making Libby bump into him. "Woah, what are you stopping for?"

He started to make a beeline for the bathrooms, and Libby struggled to keep up. "I'll check the men's, you check the women's bathroom, okay?"

Libby shrugged and watched as he disappeared into the men's bathroom to her right. He sure was eager to find _everyone_. She smirked and pushed open the door to her left.

Puh-lease, she knew his little act. She wasn't born yesterday, after all.

* * *

Cindy was inside the second stall from the door, sitting on the toilet (the seat was _down_, people!) and smacking her dead phone against her palm. She knew that wouldn't make it work, but it was nice therapy for getting her frustrations out. She heard the door open and close and sighed.

She glanced down, looking at the pair of feet as they passed by. Her eyes widened as she recognized the purple flats that crossed her line of vision. Crap! That was Libby! And of _course_, Libby would probably recognize her green converses, she always did.

So, being the stealthy planner she was known to be, Cindy pulled her legs up onto the toilet seat with her, resting her chin on her knees and taking deep breaths. She didn't want to be found at the moment. She knew Libby and probably everyone else was looking for her, but she didn't care. She was going to stay lost until she was good and ready to be found.

She could hear footsteps, and the little creaking noises the stall doors made when they were pushed open. Oh my gosh, she was _searching_ for her now?! What was so important that she needed to talk to her right away?

In the back of her mind, Cindy knew the answer. Libby had probably bumped into Jimmy already and now they were both probably looking for her now. She huffed angrily. She had already decided that she didn't want to see Jimmy, _at least not yet_. She needed time to prepare herself.

There was a knock on her door, and she jumped slightly. She cleared her throat and worked on changing her voice, "Occupied." Her voice came out squeaky.

"Oh, sorry about that." And the footsteps continued.

She stayed frozen until Libby was done looking for her and the sound of the door opening and closing was heard again. Cindy let out a _woosh_ of air she hadn't even realized she had been holding and unfolded her body from her perch on the toilet. She stood up slowly, pulling down her shirt and unlocking the door. She glanced at herself in the mirror before splashing her hands with water.

After drying her hands, she looked up into the mirror again.

And screamed.

Libby was standing there, leaning against the first stall away from the door, a smirk on her face. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Cindy, one heart to her chest in a futile attempt stop her rapidly beating heart, lifted a finger to point at Libby's reflection in the mirror, "_You_."

"Yeah, long time no see!" Libby grinned.

Cindy rolled her eyes and turned around. "I just need some alone time."

Libby rolled her eyes right back at her and replied, "Puh-_lease_. You've gotten enough alone time to last yourself three months. Isn't it time to face your destiny?"

Cindy stared at her, as if she had grown another head. "Uh, NO."

Libby sighed. "Cindy, Cindy. Once this is all over, you're going to thank me for this."

Then she grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her to the door, tugging it open and shoving her out first, before she could even react.

And there she stood, in front of the man of her dreams (yeah, _right_), feeling like an idiot and an even bigger ass. It felt like her heart and her breathing alike had stopped. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything but him, and it was almost painful.

He had definitely grown up in the past two years, but he was still the same Jimmy she had confessed her love to in his dorky little lab across the street from her house.

Times had changed.

Too bad her feelings hadn't.

But she felt like she couldn't take the pressure, with him staring at her, not saying anything at all. She felt like she had to do the one thing she was good at, the one thing that was comforting to her in a situation like this (but nothing like this had ever happened before). One of the few things she was oh-so-good at. The one thing that she definitely came in first place for.

She ran away.

* * *

"So, in reality, Jimmy is head-over-heels in love with some chick named Cindy and she loves him too but they are both too stupid to do anything about it? And they both know it?" Wade asked.

Sheen nodded. "In reality, yes."

Wade glanced at Ryan, who had his mouth wide open. "I knew nothing about this!"

"I had a hunch." Wade grinned.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're clueless."

Wade looked offended. "I am so NOT clueless! You don't even know!"

They glared at each other until Carl cleared his throat nervously.

Ryan sighed. "Well, I think we need to help him. Don't you guys agree?"

"You mean join forces to ultimately help Jimmy in finding his lady love and have them both confess their feelings to each other and guiding them to their happily-ever-after?!" Sheen exclaimed.

Wade shook his head up and down rapidly. "Exactly!"

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Carl asked cautiously.

"It's _fine_ Carl! Gosh, you ruin all the fun!" Sheen yelled.

"Guys, you're attracting attention from like everyone at the whole entire Convention..." Ryan said slowly, looking around.

Sheen stood up valiantly. "Let them stare! I know how hot I look right now!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. Wade was still grinning.

"I'm excited! LET'S HELP JIMM-AY!"

* * *

**END OF PART ONE! YAY.**

**I hope I'm doing better with longer chapters. I didn't want to continue this chapter, because I would have to keep going...and it would probably be **_**really**_** long then. So I split it up into two parts. **

**I want to thank all my beautiful reviewers, you guys motivate me so much. Please review!**


	12. It Just Takes Some Time part two

**I almost need to **_**slow down**_** with all these updates. I'm sure my (wonderful, generous) reviewers wouldn't think the same, but aren't I the writer? Ha, I'm just kidding. Things should last with the way they are going now, but just in case, take advantage of it, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these things! I own some really good cheesecake, the newest **_**Seventeen**_** magazine, and a fully-charged iPod, but not this show. Feel better, now?**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 12 - It Just Takes Some Time part two**_

_**--**_

Cindy was back to square one.

And it definitely wasn't fun; wandering aimlessly through the groups of dorky losers and avoiding weird stares and trying not to bump into anyone. She was still "prepping herself" for her real confrontation with Jimmy - a confrontation where she wouldn't just stand there like an idiot, staring at him, and this time she _wouldn't run away_.

But then again, she couldn't make any promises about that.

She was _still_ beating herself up over that, too. What did Jimmy think of her now? That she couldn't even handle having a stupid conversation with him (she was hoping for more than a conversation, but she would never admit _that_), that she couldn't even _stand _him?

Oh my gosh, what if he thought that she hated him or something?

Sure, in their adolescent years, that was pretty much what she thought, too - but that didn't mean things had changed, and she was definitely still in love with him.

Sometimes her mother had given her advice whenever she was in a sticky situation, but she never used said advice. She just figured her mother didn't know what she was talking about (and most of the time she didn't), so she just simply ignored it all together. And now she was thinking back to what she had said.

"The first step in fixing a problem is admitting you have one."

Simple, obvious, easy.

But it was _anything_ but easy to admit to herself, to Libby, to Jimmy, to _anyone_ that she was in love. When she had told him before he moved, it had been a spur-of-the-moment panicked kind of thing...she wasn't sure how her life would be now if she _hadn't_ told him.

So, how was she supposed to tell him _again_?

And being in love with him wasn't something she could fix - that was for sure. She would like to, oh-so-very-much to NOT be in love with him, but it was pretty much impossible. There wasn't anything she could do.

The best she could do was pretend she wasn't in love with him, pretend she hadn't _told_ him she was in love with him, pretend like she was fine and everything would go on fine, with her still pretending. She didn't necessarily _want_ to pretend, not anymore, but what else was she supposed to do?

Until she knew for a fact that he loved her, too - or at least he didn't hate her - she wouldn't ever stop pretending.

She was just stubborn like that.

Sitting down on a nearby bench (not the same one as before), she surveyed her surroundings, making sure that there was no sign of Jimmy or Libby. Or the two of them together. That was a practically lethal mix.

There was something, though, that _did_ catch her eye.

Carl and Sheen were standing maybe one hundred feet away from her, talking to two other boys she didn't recognize. They looked happy and determined, a stange combination. She suddenly had a bad, bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she stood up slowly and made her way over to the group.

Just because she didn't like confrontations with Jimmy, doesn't mean that she would avoid them altogether.

Coming right up behind Sheen, she tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, as if he were being attacked, and of course, making a scene. Cindy rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother?

"Who are your new friends?" she asked casually.

Sheen looked confused. Inwardly groaning, Cindy looked to Carl. "That's Wade, and that's Ryan. They're friends of Jimmy!"

_Oh my gosh I'm never going to escape him, am I? _She thought mordbidly.

The guy who Carl has pointed out as Wade was staring at her, mouth slightly open. Cindy sighed. She reached out and put her hand under his chin, shutting his mouth for him. "You're never going to attract girls that way."

The other guy, Ryan, laughed, "I like her already!"

--

Jimmy stared at the spot Cindy had just been exactly one minute and twenty-seven seconds ago. "Um, Jimmy? Are you okay?" Libby waved a hand in front of his face.

He didn't look away from the spot. "She ran away."

Libby sighed. "Don't take it personally. She does it all the time. Like last year, for her birthday, I held a surprise party for her. Like in the middle of her party Betty Quinlan crashed it and spilled red punch _all over_ Cindy's new white dress, and then she just ran off, even though it was her house. And then on Monday, at school, everyone came back and saw that Cindy had graffitied Betty's locker and wrote "slut" and "bitch" all over it." Libby laughed a little bit. "It was _hysterical_."

Jimmy glanced at her swiftly and his eyes narrowed. "So what are you telling me? I'm gonna wake up tomorrow morning and my car is going to say "bastard" and "man-whore" all over it?"

Libby glared at him. "_No_, stupid. I'm trying to make a point! All I'm saying is that whatever she's thinking, feeling, or thinking about doing right now is probably all going to change, once you find her and talk to her." She gave him a smug smile. "I can help."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I don't _need_ your-"

"Shut up, yes you do!"

"Yes ma'am."

--

Ryan knew he liked his new girl already. She was different than all the other girls he had ever met (read: all the girls that Wade hit on). She was meaner, ruder, louder, and rasher, but he thought it was amusing. It was obvious she liked to speak her mind and wasn't afraid of what other people thought.

Hm, got a little crush there, Ryan?

Carl and Sheen had tried to introduce her, but Cindy had but in and introduced herself as "Cindy Vortex, you don't know me. But I do know Jimmy."

And just like that, she was off-limits.

No, Ryan wasn't _completely_ sure that Cindy was "that-girl", but he had a pretty good hunch. Sheen had told him what his girlfriend (Libby) looked like (talked like, acted like, dressed like, how wonderful was and how she was the best girlfriend ever, and so on) and how many people had gone with them on the trip (and how the car ride was, what hotel they stayed in). He had also explained to him who Jimmy's love interest was (Cindy; tall, blonde, mean, violent, loud-mouth, totally perfect for Jimmy, because she was SO SMART!), and why it was just "so great" that they were all together in once place and Jimmy and Cindy could finally get together (read: GET IT ON! In Sheen's words).

Ryan was just surprised that Sheen hadn't told him his whole life story while he was on such a roll.

"So, you're Sheen and Carl's replacements?" Cindy smirked.

Ryan's mouth dropped and Wade burst into laughter. Sheen and Carl didn't really look amused, but he could see why.

"Dude! You should be my new best friend!" Wade exclaimed.

Ryan couldn't believe she had just said that, so bluntly and casually, because he had spent so much time avoiding words that would offend Carl and Sheen and making sure Wade did the same. Great.

"No, of course not. We're just his friends. Why can't we all be friends?" Ryan's voice cracked on his last sentence and he sounded panicked and rushed.

Cindy looked a little freaked out. "Calm down, I was just kidding. Obviously you guys can't take a joke better than those two can." She cocked her head in Sheen and Carl's direction.

"Uh, yeah. A joke. Right." Ryan was nodding.

Wade smacked him. Ryan smacked him back.

"Wow. You guys are like clones of of Sheen and Carl, you know that?" Cindy commented. The nicest thing she had said the whole time she had been in their presence, and Ryan wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

Wade rolled his eyes dramatically. "Ch. Yeah, _right_." He crossed his arms and tossed his head. Cindy glared at him.

"Ha, you're right! So, did Jimmy replace Cindy, too?" Sheen asked eagerly.

There was a stunned silence, and then the sound of palm meeting cheek as Cindy slapped Sheen right in the face. "You idiot!" She was fuming.

"Dude, not even close. He won't even go babe-watching with me. He has his heart set on you, babe!" Wade winked and nudged Cindy.

She immediately turned red and her eyes got kind of shifty. She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, guys. I thought we were helping Jimmy?" Carl spoke up.

Cindy regained her composure and glared at the group of idiots. "Helping with _what_?"

"Oh, not much." Ryan shrugged.

"Just helping you two get together and live happily-ever-after!" Sheen chirped.

Cindy scoffed. "Sure, good luck with that. And by the way, there's no such thing as happily-ever-after's anyways."

Carl gasped. "What?! You're lying!"

Cindy gave him a look. Sheen glared at her. "Good going! You just burst Carl's bubble, damnit!"

Cindy sighed. "You know what? I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. Have a nice day!"

She stomped off at that, leaving the four guys alone.

"Well, that was an interesting experience, overall." Ryan stated.

"I agree with you, good friend of mine." Wade replied.

"LISTEN, WE NEED TO GET TO WORK! WE NEED TO HELP JIMMY AND CINDY!" Sheen yelled. Or, screamed to the world and beyond.

"Hey, look, there's Jimmy over there! With Libby!" Carl pointed.

Sure enough, there was Jimmy and Libby, walking around. And by the look on his face, and strange glint in his eyes, Ryan could tell something had happened. Probably involving Cindy. That girl looked like a heartbreaker.

"Jimmy, over here!" Sheen waved frantically.

Jimmy looked up abuptly and Libby pulled him over to the group. "Wow, almost all of us are here-"

She glanced at Ryan and Wade. "Who are you guys?"

Jimmy answered for them, "That's Ryan, and that's Wade."

"They're our _replacements_." Sheen scoffed, crossing his arms like Wade had done not long ago.

Jimmy stared at him, shocked that he had said such a thing. "That's not true!"

"Sheen knows that. He's just..." Ryan didn't know what to say.

"I was _kidding_." Sheen uncrossed his arms and put them up in surrender.

"Have you been taking joking lessons from Cindy there, Sheen?" Wade asked with a smile on his face.

Jimmy's head snapped to look and Wade, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Did you talk to Cindy?" Libby asked.

Ryan smacked his forehead in exasperation. Why did everything have to go wrong _now_?

"Uh, yeah. We did. But she left, took off that way." Ryan decided it was no use trying to lie, because Jimmy was a genius. And besides, weren't they _supposed_ to be helping him?

Jimmy took off in the direction Ryan was pointing, leaving everyone shocked and confused. Except for Libby. "Wait up, Jimmy! You can't rush into a battle like this!" Then she ran off behind him.

"Ah! My girlfriend is leaving me for my best friend!" Sheen cried out.

--

If Jimmy didn't have a mission before, he had one now.

Cindy thought she was so _clever_, talking to his friends and then running away to avoid him. Since when did she become so good at running away? Did she really not want to talk to him that bad?

Jimmy sighed, pausing and looking around for a moment. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure standing nearby, talking to some unknown guy...

Cindy.

Libby finally caught up to him, panting. "Hey, there she is." She pointed and whispered. "She's talking to Henry. You can finally meet him." She looked up at him, and then rolled her eyes. "But I'm sure you _really_ care about meeting Henry." Libby snorted, the sarcastic tone evident in her voice. "Boys! They're all the same! All they want is to-"

But Jimmy was already walking away, in the direction of Cindy.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Libby started to run after him again. Catching up to him once again, she said, "Okay, I've got a plan. You whisk Cindy away and I'll take Henry - after I introduce you to him - back with me to Sheen and Carl, leaving you and Cindy alone _to talk._ Sound good, boy genius?"

They both stopped. Jimmy nodded. "Sounds good. And thanks, for helping me."

Libby shrugged. "No big deal. And I'm not helping _you_. I'm helping _Cindy_." She grinned.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll take what I can get."

--

It was unfair, the whole entire thing as _unfair_. She was just talking to Henry, oh-so-innocently, with her guard down, not expecting Jimmy and Libby to find her.

But they did.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled away from Henry (her new confidant), she was facing Jimmy, with those pretty blue eyes staring down at her once again.

And he was _mad_.

Well, it wasn't _her_ fault that she just wasn't ready to talk to him. But it didn't really matter now, he was going to force her, whether she wanted to or not. That was one way to do it, Jimmy!

"Cindy," Jimmy crossed his arms, looking down at her as if she were a child and he were the scolding parent (and knowing that it would make her angry, and in turn, make her yell at him), "We need to talk."

--

**Finally, right? Ha. REVIEW.**


	13. It Depends

**Now, that wasn't THAT long of an update, was it? Hm. I hope that cliffhanger I left you with didn't make you **_**too**_** mad. hehe. But no worries, I have a feeling you'll be VERY happy with the outcome of this chapter!**

**Note; this story is almost over! I'm sad. **

**Disclaimer: nope. never. sadly, but...NO.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 13 - It Depends...**_

_**--**_

"Talking? Who _does_ TALKING anymore, really? I mean, that's SO overrated these days, don't you think? Are you even listening to me?"

Cindy Vortex was currently being pulled through the thick crowds of the Ultralord Convention, courtesy of one Jimmy Neutron. Her wrist was in a death grip, and even though she was trying to cleverly talk her way out of the situation (when trying to run away - again - ended in a failed attempt), she could tell that he wasn't going to pay attention to her.

Which clearly pissed her off.

"Well, can't you tell me where we're _going_, at least? I mean, I don't like to be kept in the dark here! I have rights! It's in the Constitution!" Okay, she didn't know where _that_ came from. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE ME ANYWHERE, YOU KIDNAPPER PERSON!" She struggled even more to run away (this was getting out of hand, even she had to admit) and got even MORE stares from innocent people.

"You know, I could start screaming 'RAPE, RAPE, HELPMEOHGOD!' and someone would come running because I am _not_ happy right now and I am going to kick your _ass_ whenever we get wherever the HELL you're taking me mister because this is PISSING ME OFF you son of a -"

She hadn't even realized that they were at the front entrance until he had opened the door, pulling her through it, thrusting her into the bright, unmerciful glare of the sun. Shit.

"Woah, it's _way_ too bright out here!" She covered her eyes. Or tried to, with one hand, because he still HADN'T LET HER FREAKING HAND GO!

And he didn't let her go until they had rounded the corner of the Convention Center (so _that's _what it was called!) and they were away from any prying ears that could possibly listen in to their conversation.

But there wouldn't _be_ a conversation if _she_ had something to do with it!

Then her mind, which had been reeling with thoughts of running away and escape plans, just stopped. Maybe she didn't _have_ to run away this time. She could actually talk to him without freaking out, spazzing out, running away, throwing up, fainting, etc.

Or at least she hoped so.

--

Jimmy was proud of himself.

He had done many great things with his young life; he was a genius, after all. Invented things, won contests, recieved awards, gotten scholarships, praise from teachers, his parents, etc. He had built his own lab with his own two hands (but with the help of science, of course). You could say Jimmy Neutron wasn't your average teenage boy.

But right now he could care less about those things; all he cared about was getting Cindy to talk to him. He had decided that it was best if he just simply drag her out of the Convention (check), take her where there were no other people (check), and _talk to her_ (um, still in progress).

He just had one step in his plan left. She was staring at him defiantly, her arms crossed in the ultimate gesture of being pissed off. He didn't think she would like his little plan, but she would get over it eventually. All he had to do was let her vent for a little while until she cooled off and _then_ they would talk. Just a minor detail in the plan, is all.

But then she did something unexpected.

Her expression softened, and her clenched fists and stiff posture loosed slightly. She sighed, looking defeated. Since when did Cindy Vortex take defeat so easily?!

"Okay, _you_ win, boy genius. Talk." She poked him in the chest.

And he just gaped at her.

She stared back. "What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, _yeah_, but where are the fireworks? Why aren't you yelling at me? Are you _okay_?!" Jimmy reached over and put his hand to her forehead, checking for a fever. She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine, Jimmy. It's just...I think I deserved that." She shrugged, looking a little guilty.

Jimmy was stunned. "Uh...wow. Okay, sure. Talking..."

Cindy gave him an incredulous look, shaking her head slightly. "What the hell, Neutron? You drag me out of the Convention - a Convention I never wanted to go to in the _first_ place - and you don't even know what you want to SAY?! Why do I even bother with you -"

And then he kissed her.

--

He kissed her until she couldn't breathe, until she couldn't remember what she had been yelling about, until she couldn't remember what day it was, where she was at, what her name was, how to tie her shoes...

And then he pulled away, leaving her dazed, breathless, and confused.

When she opened her eyes, they were in a completely different position; she had her arms secured around his neck, his arms around her waist. Their faces were _really_ close, and she could see every little different shade of blue in his eyes. Wow, if she had known that "talking" to him meant him kissing her senseless than she would've agreed to it a long time ago!

He kissed her again, a short, chaste kiss. She smiled.

"What happens next?"

She was a person who liked to plan. She wasn't fond of an uknown and hazy future. She didn't like surprises much, either. She wanted things to be clear, simple, and solid. And she had to admit, anything that involved Jimmy Neutron was usually messy, complicated, and unstable.

And surpisingly, she liked it.

The kiss had been a nice surprise, sure. About the _only_ nice surprise she had ever recieved. Okay, so the surprise birthday party Libby had thrown her a few years ago had been nice, but it was horrible because Betty crashed it and totally ruined it for her.

Wait a minute, was that a bad omen, or something?! Did that mean something bad would happen now that they finally kissed? Crap.

She was officially screwed.

Jimmy shrugged (or tried to, considering there current position) and replied, "What do you _want_ to happen next?"

Well, that surprised her (AGAIN!). She wasn't expecting him to give her a _choice_. She pulled away from him enough to get a good look at his face. "Well, um...I'm not sure. I mean, I'm going to have to leave to go back to Retroville and you're going to be staying here..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I thought about that. What are your feelings on a long-distance relationship?" He looked slightly amused, smirking at her lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _serious_. Would a long-distance relationship even work with us?" She askes sadly.

Jimmy sighed, and tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her closer to him. "It depends, Cindy...if you plan on answering my phone calls-" He kissed her once. "Or my letters-" Another kiss. "Or my e-mails." He kissed her again. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Because it's kind of hard to maintain a relationship if you don't communicate."

Cindy groaned inwardly. Yes, she supposed she deserved that, too. "Well, I was embarrassed! It's not like you ever said anything back to me whenever I was in your lab the day that I told you - well, _you know_."

He smirked. "No, I don't remember, Cindy. Maybe you can refresh my memory."

She glared at him. "That _depends_, Jimmy." She mocked him. "Are you going to say it back?" She asked innocently.

His face got seriously then. "Well, let's see; I chased you around an _Ultralord_ Convention for _hours_ and once I found you, you RAN AWAY. So I chased you down AGAIN, and then when I found you, I dragged you outside with you screaming and yelling your head off, saying 'RAPE, RAPE, HELPMEOHGOD' and still, I continued to kiss you senseless." Much to her chagrin, she blushed. "What does that _say_ to you, Cindy?"

"That you're extremely annoying and stubborn?" She replied with an innocent smile.

"Nice try." He shook his head.

Then, he leaned his head close to her so he could whisper in her ear and said, "I love you, Cindy."

She smiled and blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. "I love you too, Jimmy."

--

**Is that, or is that not the fluffiest thing I have ever written? Like seriously. It's much shorter than the last few chapters, I realize that. I still have a huge struggle with that. I'm sorry. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	14. HappilyEverAfter

**I don't have much to say. On with the story!**

**disclaimer: -sigh- and you wonder why I'm so depressed.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 14 - Happily-Ever-After**_

_**--**_

"So. Um. Where did Cindy and Jimmy go?" Sheen was rocking back and forth on his feet, hands behind his back. He looked innocent, but looks can be decieving.

Libby glared at him. "_Nowhere_."

They were almost all reunited now; with the group consisting of Libby, Sheen, Carl, Henry, Wade, and Ryan. The only people missing of course just happened to be Cindy and Jimmy...and they were _busy_.

Sheen's face fell. "Oh, c'mon Libby! You can tell me!"

Libby snorted. "Yeah, right!" She said sarcastically.

"BUT. I. AM. HIS. BEST. FRIEND." Sheen enunciated each word as if she were hard-of-hearing.

There were three choruses of "hey!" through the group, courtesy of Carl, Ryan, and Wade.

Libby rolled her eyes, and Henry looked amused.

Libby had been (not so formally) introduced to Wade and Ryan, and could see the obvious similiarties between Jimmy's old friends, and his new ones. Wade was the Sheen; loud, annoying, weird. Ryan was only somewhat like Carl; cautious, a little hesitant. Ryan was less clueless and much less prone to getting hurt.

"Calm down, best friend. I'm not dead," Came the amused voice of Jimmy Neutron, and seven heads turned towards him. Cindy was trailing behind him, looking nonchalant and a little pissed off, as usual. But Libby could tell that something had happened by the happy glint in her eyes. Oh, and by the way that her and Jimmy were holding hands. That was pretty much a straight give-away.

Libby smiled at Cindy, and she glared right back.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom!" Libby exclaimed, gaining the attention from all the guys surrounding her. After a few awkward looks and coughs, Libby grabbed Cindy's available hand and dragged her in the direction of bathrooms.

--

As Libby pushed open the door the ladies' restroom, carefully checking each stall to make sure they were empty, she turned to Cindy, who was grumbling under her breath.

"Something is telling me that you _don't_ have to go the bathroom." She sighed, hopping up to sit on the sink counter.

Libby smiled. "Where did you get that idea?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Libby looked offended. "Oh, way to sound enthusiastic. I would think that you would be happy after your oh-so good friend (insert humble cough here) helped you _and_ Jimmy on your quest to love and happiness." She haughtily crossed her arms turned her nose up at her.

Cindy broke into a smile then. She _was_ grateful, after all. She supposed if Libby hadn't been there, aiding her with pep talks and not-so-subtle nudges in Jimmy's direction, then it was quite possible that none of the (good) things that had taken place wouldn't have happened at all.

After their love confessions, Cindy had smacked Jimmy for not answering her phone calls and emails. Then, he had called her a hypocrite, because she had done the same to him. They had gotten into a full-blown argument, right then and there, in the middle of the sidewalk, with an audience and all. After a good five minutes of fighting, they made up (this time, the audience cheering for a _different_ reason) and made their way back inside, where they had gotten into another fight about the temperature of the building, of all things.

Despite the fact that they hadn't seen in each other in over two years, not much had changed.

"Oh yes, _thank you_. I couldn't have done it without all the little people who I stepped on to get to the top." Libby gaped at her mockingly before they both burst out laughing.

After their giggles died down, Libby got serious. "So, what really happened? Give me _all_ the juicy details!"

"Well, we talked. And...we kissed." Cindy shrugged casually.

Libby stared at her for a moment. Then she became incredulous. "That's _it_?!"

Cindy eyes shifted around the room nervously, looking at everything but Libby. "Well, we might've..."

"Confessed your love to each other?" Libby asked eagerly.

"Sure. If that's how you want to put."

"Yeah, that's how I want to put it. But, if you don't mind me asking...how are you guys going to maintain a relationship when you're so far away?" she asked solemnly.

Cindy stared at her shoes mournfully. "I'm not sure. Trust, I guess."

Libby struggled to keep the lighthearted atmosphere alive. She sighed nostagically.

"Ah, I can see the phone bill going up already."

--

"So, Jimmy...did you and Cindy GET IT ON?!" Sheen asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Jimmy shrugged. "Tell me what you mean when you say, 'get it on.' "

Sheen sighed. "Do I really-"

"Did you kiss her or not?!" Wade exclaimed, unable to keep it in any longer.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Well, sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends do that..."

Ryan grinned. "Good job, dude!"

Wade clapped him on the back. "You are officially un-single. I praise you."

Carl perked up, suddenly. "What? Jimmy's un-single?"

"Guys, don't use the word 'un-single.' It's not grammatically correct-"

"Who cares! This is a happy moment, you should be bragging about how good of a kisser she thought you were!" Sheen exclaimed, flailing his arms a little. Then he looked a little disturbed. "On second thought, no. Don't brag. Because it's _Cindy_. And if she finds out that we were talking about her..."

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Henry all glanced at each other.

Jimmy shook his head. "Sheen's right. We shouldn't talk about her when she's not here."

--

"Why do I get the feeling that they're talking about me?" Cindy asked. Libby shrugged.

"I'm tired of sitting in the bathroom, though. Wanna see if they really are or if you're just insane?" They both hopped off the counter.

"It's probably a little bit of both," Cindy said good-naturedly.

Both girls giggling some more, they made their way through the waning crowd (for it was already 5:30 p.m.) and to their group of boys.

Cindy, who had been perfectly fine talking and joking with Libby, froze right in her tracks as she saw a familiar figure in the crowd.

She nudged Libby. "Hey, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She pointed to the person.

Libby peered over her shoulder. "Who is that?"

Cindy sighed. "I don't know, but it looks strangely like..."

"Jimmy, over here! I can't believe I found you here!" A sickly-sweet voice was carried across the general noise of the people in the Convention Center, and Cindy could've fainted, right then and there.

Betty Quinlan.

Cindy wasn't a genius like Jimmy; she didn't the odds/possibilities of Betty being at the Convention at the same day and time as they were. But she had a feeling that whatever consequences Betty brought with her _weren't_ going to be good.

Cindy Vortex didn't believe in coincidences. But she wasn't going to let Betty ruin her happily-ever-after, either.

--

**This is a somewhat of a filler chapter, if you think about it. So don't be mad at the shortness. It's late at night and I'm going to bed...expect updates for my other stories soon! REVIEW.**


	15. The Great Challenge

**It's been almost a week since I've updated. That's long enough!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of this. Really. I don't own.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 15 - The Great Challenge**_

_**--**_

It was like Cindy Vortex couldn't ever get a freaking break.

Why the hell was Betty here? This wasn't some spur-of-the-moment "wow, I didn't know you were here!" coincidence moment on Betty's part; this had been planned through and through. And as the cynic she was born and known to be, Cindy should have known that things would never go so smoothly.

Her once happy and carefree mood had now been replaced by a dark and foul one as she saw Betty and Jimmy converse not far away from her and Libby. Their expressions were almost the same; Jimmy's surprised and happy (noted bitterly and jealously by Cindy, of course), Betty's surprised and joyful.

The only difference? Jimmy's surprise was real.

Cindy's mind was reeling, and her thoughts were spinning wildly as she tried to decide the best option to completely _eliminate_ Betty Quinlan. It was either stalk over to them in a fit of rage and jealousy, demand Betty leave Jimmy alone and risk her reputation in front of strangers and Jimmy himself (oh, the irony of _that_), or the option she knew best. The option she loved the most.

Run away. As fast as she can.

Libby was in temporary shock, too, and she didn't notice Cindy inching towards the door. She knew that something bad was going to happen, and Libby would predict that Betty would get the upper hand by doing something bad that would absolutely crush Cindy, and of course Cindy would get revenge. She always did. But the revenge usually came just a little too late. This wasn't some, spill-a-drink-on-your-dress-and-humiliate-you-in-front-of-the-whole-school sort of thing, it was a show-up-unexpectedly-and-steal-your-boyfriend sort of thing. She wasn't sure if Cindy could handle this sort of thing, despite her tough and brave demeanor. So there was no way that she could just pull a great revenge plan out of nowhere. And revenge can only get you so far, anyways. If Betty managed to snag Jimmy away from Cindy after all, what good would revenge do her in the end?

But then again, Libby wasn't so sure if Betty could accomplish what she had obviously showed up at the Convention for. Jimmy wasn't flaky; he didn't jump around from girl-to-girl, two year separation from his old friends or not. Betty may be manipulative and evil, but Jimmy wasn't going to succumb to her so easily. He was in love Cindy, wasn't he?

So when Libby finally turned her head towards Cindy to voice her thoughts, she found that she was far too late.

--

Jimmy just couldn't escape her.

He had made Wade and Ryan swear that they would never, _ever_ speak of the time(s) they had run into Betty before. She was always on "vacation" to her "aunt" or her distant "cousin." And that always brought her to the same place Jimmy was, whether it be the mall, the ice cream shoppe, or even his house.

Jimmy had a hard time deciding whether it was her pure, unyielding hatred she had for Cindy...or if it was her obvious insanity that made her do such weird and stalker-esque things. She always acted surprised and amazed that she had found him, in Chicago, where she _knew_ that had had moved to. To find him at _his_ house, where she had no right to go.

Jimmy acted casual and not-afraid like he always did, seeing Wade and Ryan smirking behind their hands, giving each other knowing glances. Sheen and Carl looked confused (like always), and Henry looked alarmed. But he had a right to be. This was Betty Quinlan, after all.

Jimmy rapidly looked around the large Convention Center, wondering if Cindy was out of the bathroom or if she had gone somewhere else. He hoped she would be back soon. Maybe the fierce competition and huge glaring contest Cindy and Betty would get involved in when they saw each other would distract Betty from her infuation with him, and then Jimmy would look at his watch and say, "It's time to go" and they would all leave Betty behind.

He just hoped she wouldn't follow him, like last time.

--

Henry knew there was something dangerously wrong with the pretty dark-haired girl who had popped out of nowhere and started flirting shamelessly with Jimmy. The said victim looked almost helpless and scared, looking around the room, no doubt for Cindy.

He looked around also, spotting Libby heading towards them slowly, looking confused. She was by herself, and Henry knew in an instant that Cindy had probably run away again. Sighing quietly, he snuck away from the group unnoticed, walking towards Libby.

"It looks like we're in a pickle." He stated calmly.

Libby just rolled her eyes. "Looks like it. Gosh, Cindy has some bad luck sometimes." She joked tiredly.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, who is that chick anyways?"

She laughed slightly. "Oh, her? That's just Cindy's worst enemy; Betty Quinlan: Ruiner of Birthday Parties and Stealer of Boyfriends." They both laughed then.

"Well, that's just wonderful. Where did Cindy go?"

Libby shrugged. "She could be anywhere."

Henry grinned, like this whole situation was a great challenge. "Guess we better start looking then."

--

Cindy unhappily went to the same exact spot her and Jimmy had been not even an hour ago, wanting to throw a fit. This was so unfair. And yes, she _knew_ life wasn't supposed to be fair; she had learned that when had to move away. But why did this have to happen, right after something good had happened to her?

She had to be cursed, or something.

Taking as many deep breaths she needed to keep from screaming her lungs out, she leaned against the warm concrete wall of the Convention Center miserably. She hated Betty Quinlan (Ruiner of Birthday Parties and Stealer of Boyfriends!), with a great passion. What would she do now?

She heard some laughter and talking, getting louder as the unknown people got closer to her. Cindy was about to walk in the opposite direction when she spotted who it was.

Libby and Henry.

She sighed with relief and frustration. They could try as the might to get her to go inside, but for what reason? She couldn't stop Jimmy, she certainly couldn't stop Betty. She had made her love confession, she could go home now. The show was over, the curtain was closing. She had already taken her bow.

Cindy Vortex had graciously and reluctantly accepted defeat.

Henry leaned on the same wall on her right side, Libby on her left. They were both smiling at her, not mockingly or with sympathy. Friendly. She was glad she had _some_ loyal people in this world.

"Cindy, Cindy. When are you going to learn to stop overreacting?" Henry sighed.

She felt like a bus had hit her. She hadn't even given one thought to the fact that she might be overreacting or not. She was known to sort of be dramatic, but who wasn't sometimes?

Cindy quickly regained her composure, huffing angrily. "I'm _not_ overreacting. I'm just...taking a tiny break."

Libby snorted. "From what? Running?"

Cindy's brows furrowed angrily. But this time, she wasn't angry with Jimmy, Betty (although technically, she would _always_ be mad at Betty), Sheen (but she could always be mad at him, he was an idiot), Carl, Henry, Libby, or the two new idiots. No, she couldn't blame anyone else for her unfortunate decision. This time, she was angry with _herself_.

She gasped at her own discovery and swiftly moved away from the wall and into the waning sunlight. "You guys are _so_ right! You know, I've been running for far too long. I should just march in there, give Betty a piece of my mind, and rightfully walk away with my dignity in place. Screw Betty Quinlan and her evil ways!" With a look of fierce and powerful determination, Cindy stalked off in the direction of the Convention Center entrance.

Libby smiled triumphantly at Henry. "Our plan went well, don't you think?"

Henry nodded. "Very well, my friend. Mission completed."

--

**Um, shortness. I know. I'm mad because I've been reading **_**The Other Boleyn Girl**_** and freaking (spoiler alert!) William Carey just **_**died**_**. I liked him better than the effing King. I ALSO HATE ANNE BOLEYN.**

**I've vented. Thanks for listening. REVIEW, LOVELIES!**


	16. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**I have a new poll on my bio. Vote, review, send me love. Thanks!**

**Wow, I'm running on Rockstar energy drinks right now. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, its' characters, or any of that crap. Just the plot, which isn't all that bad, I suppose.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 16 - What Goes Around Comes Back Around**_

_**--**_

Cindy Vortex meant business.

She had spent way too long letting the things she wanted pass her by; spending way too much time running away from her problems. She never used to be like this, whenever she was in the sixth grade, stubborn and unwilling to do anything but _what_ she wanted, _when_ she wanted, _how_ she wanted it.

And getting revenge on Betty Quinlan was no exception. She had gotten revenge (as in, she had wrote "whore" and "slut" all over her locker the next day) for the little incident at her birthday (read: crashing her party, ruining her new outfit, humiliating her in front of their whole class), but where had that even gotten her? Two weeks detention and ultimate cleaning (and three week's grounding), that's where.

She stood still near the entrance of the Convention Center, surveying her surroundings and devising her Revenge Plan. The only things that she could use at here disposal happened to be a few Ultralord dolls and some t-shirts. She could throw the dolls at her and try to suffocate her with the shirts. An amusing idea, but that would never work.

Looking to her left, she smiled.

There had been another unfortunate incident during freshman year when Cindy had spotted _the _most gorgeous dress at the mall. Homecoming was right around the corner, and she hadn't even gotten her dress then, so she decided to try it on and put it on hold so she could "borrow" money from her parents so she could get later.

And everything went smoothly - she had gotten the dress, she attended Homecoming (with _Nick_ being her date), only to find that - guess who had the same dress?

None other than Betty Quinlan, of course.

Cindy would have gladly let it go it Betty would have cooperated, but _no_. She had sneered and laughed and made fun until Cindy could no longer be held back by Libby, and they had gotten into a screaming match in the middle of the dance floor, landing them _both_ in trouble.

Without getting into the gruesome details, she could remember one important thing that Betty had said to her, "You must really want to be me. I mean, they _do_ say that imitation is the best form of flattery."

Even though that was entirely untrue, Cindy couldn't help but think back to her birthday party, when Betty had unmercifully (and purposefully) spilled red punch down her shirt.

And now, as she stared at the small-but-popular drink and food stand, her Revenge Plan developing quickly in her intelligent mind, she decided that she could easily give Betty a taste of her own medicine.

Imitation really is the best form of flattery, after all. Since Betty oh-so-persistently insisted that Cindy was dying to be just like her, than she would just have to let Betty know of the consequences of all the past years of torment and teasing.

Yes, revenge was _definitely_ going to be sweet.

--

Jimmy was starting to get angry.

He had been trying to escape Betty for almost twenty minutes now, and he didn't know where Cindy, Libby, _or_ Henry went. Wade and Sheen had also disappeared earlier (they had become fast friends, surprisingly), and how he was stuck with Carl, Ryan, and Betty Quinlan.

Fun times.

He had made excuse after excuse after excuse - "I have to go to the bathroom", "Oh, I promised my dad I'd buy him something", or, "I have to make a phone-call." Of course, he never got far; when he exited the bathroom, she was right there. After he had made his purchase at a stall (he was broke now), she was right behind him. And when he had tried to escape outside to use the phone (his was dead), Betty offered him her phone. He was trapped.

And he had a feeling that Cindy and Libby (or, just Cindy) was avoiding him. No two girls, no matter how talkative they were, spent twenty minutes in a bathroom at an Ultralord Convention.

Not only that, but the Convention would be closing in a few hours, and he at least wanted to spend some time with Cindy (and sure, Carl, Sheen, and Libby, too) before they had to part ways. They needed to talk about what would happen after she left, still. He was still pondering on whether a long-distance relationship with Cindy Vortex was even possible…

"Hey Jimmy! Oh, _hi_ Betty. Wow, what are _you_ doing here? What a coincidence!" Came a sweet, yet malicious voice that he had grown to love over the years.

Betty's bright smile faltered for a moment, and then reappeared, as brilliant and sweet as ever. "Hello, Cindy. I didn't know _you_ were here." She lied. Because Jimmy _had_ told her Cindy was here (several times, actually) and had even gone as far as telling Betty that him and Cindy were dating now - even though it was completely official.

Cindy's didn't flinch, her smile staying in place. "It's strange how we're at the same place at the _same_ time, don't you think?" She commented with a smirk, taking a sip of a purple-colored drink in a clear plastic cup.

Betty's smile grew. "Yes, it's so strange." She agreed, looking more annoyed by the second. Her gaze flew from Cindy to Jimmy all of a sudden, "I was just telling Jimmy how great it was to see him again, and he was telling me the same." Jimmy coughed nervously, glancing at Cindy warily.

Cindy looked at him curiously, her smile/smirk gone from her face. Her eyes glinted mischievously though; he could tell that she really didn't believe what Betty was saying. She was putting on a show.

"Oh. That's nice." Another sip.

"He was also saying how me and him should get together again sometime - like, I don't know. On a date or something." Betty was enjoying this. And Jimmy suddenly had an idea of just how malicious and cruel Betty really was - and hated her even more for it.

Cindy made a show of furrowing her eyebrows together, looking distressed. "Oh, really? That's funny. Because Jimmy and I, well, we're kind of _dating._" The smirk was back. He wanted to kiss her so bad right now. And that didn't sound like a bad idea - maybe Betty would leave him alone then.

Betty didn't look threatened. She scoffed. "_Sure_. I'm sure if you two were really dating, Jimmy would've told me. Right, Jimmy?" Betty's mockingly-sweet smile was gone, and a feral and mean expression had taken its' place.

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, but Cindy beat him to the punch. "It really doesn't matter what you think, Betty. I don't care anymore. Actually, I can _show_ you how I feel about you."

Betty looked confused. Then she smiled again. "Go ahead, Vortex. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, I never said that you had to be afraid of me, Betty. I don't need you to be afraid of me for me to do _this_." And with one swift move, Cindy had dumped her cup of purple-colored drink right on Betty's head, crumpling the now-empty cup in her hand and throwing to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that for _years_." She breathed, smiling at Jimmy in triumph.

Smiling right back, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her right on the lips. In front of Betty, who had a horrified expression, stained clothes, and tear-filled eyes, and everyone else at the Convention, who cheered and egged them on.

And when they finally pulled away, breathless and smiling, Betty was gone, leaving a purple liquid trail behind her as she ran away.

--

Libby and Henry had stayed outside during the whole ordeal, knowing Cindy would get their rightful revenge and the whole thing would probably be on the Internet a few days later anyways. Sheen had brought a video camera to the Convention.

And they were just making their way inside, when a furious figure burst through the doors and turned towards them, trying to run away when she stopped short, looking horrified.

And yes, it was Betty Quinlan, covered in purple kool-aid, her hair soaking wet and the liquid was dripping off of her, leaving purple stains on the sidewalk. Libby burst out laughing, Henry soon following after her. Betty looked mad enough to spit, but she still managed to look embarrassed at the same time.

"Wow, she got you good, didn't she?" Henry choked out while laughing.

"Shut up! This is not the end, she's going to get what's coming to her, _trust me_." And with those last words, she pushed Henry and Libby aside, leaving them laughing and amused.

"I'm glad Cindy's my best friend." Libby sighed.

Henry nodded. "Today has been interesting."

And Libby couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, it has."

--

"I do believe, that we have some discussing of our relationship to do." Jimmy nodded firmly.

They were sitting on a bench, watching people go by and sipping at their purple-colored drinks. Jimmy's arm was around her shoulders, and Cindy nodded and looked up at him.

"Well, I agree."

Jimmy looked down at her, waiting for her to start talking. She continued to stare at him, waiting for _him_ to start talking. Eventually, after an awkward silence, Jimmy sighed. "How are we going to maintain a relationship when you live in Retroville and I live in Chicago?" He asked quietly.

Cindy looked down and shrugged. "I could move here." She murmured. Jimmy rolled his eyes, but she continued, "Or you could move back to Retroville." She smiled at him innocently.

Jimmy looked into her eyes. "I wish I could." He whispered.

Her smile disappeared. "I trust you, Jimmy, I really do. But, um. I just know about that you're a pretty handsome guy and there might be some girls after you-" Jimmy burst out laughing.

"_That's_ what you're worried about? Me cheating on you?" Cindy looked at anything but him, her face red. "I would _never_ do that. And…you're a pretty handsome girl, Cindy. Some guys might be after you, too."

Cindy turned her face towards him, "Oh, please. Have you _seen_ the guys are Retroville?" She snorted and Jimmy chuckled. "And don't call me handsome."

"Okay, would beautiful be a better word?" He asked, serious, but a smile was on his face.

The innocent smile was back, and she was blushing. "That's a start."

And just as their lips met, they heard a voice, "PDA IS NOT OKAY!"

Cindy pulled back from him slightly, huffing angrily. "Sheen, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'm leaving now." Was his quick reply.

Smiling at him again, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

They could "discuss their relationship" later.

--

**Yay. This story is coming to end, I'm warning you now. I put a little fluff in there for you. -smiles sweetly- Review, dearest friends of mine!**


	17. Contract&Epilogue

**I'm starting to wear myself out, writing wise. I need to slow down. Two new stories, in like two days. Gosh.**

**But in all serious-ness, should I continue **_**dear sweetheart?**_** I mean, I really meant for it to be a one-shot, and that's it. If I **_**do**_** continue it, what else should I have in the story? I do write for you, anyways. **

**LAST CHAPTER. PLUS EPILOGUE. SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**this**_**, but I own at everything else. Dominate, is more like it.**

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter 17 - Contract; Epilogue**_

_**--**_

"The Convention closes in less than an hour." Sheen whined. "I haven't enjoyed this wonderful event to its' fullest extent!"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Well you better get your butt in gear, honey."

Sheen ran away, then, intent on buying more stuff and…doing other things you do at an Ultralord Convention. Libby turned to Carl, Wade, Ryan, and Henry. "Where did Jimmy and Cindy go?"

Carl and Ryan looked distracted by something (she didn't want to know what) and Wade and Henry exchanged a glance, grinning. Libby's eyes narrowed. "We have to find them before this places closes."

Wade shrugged, looking away. Henry just kept smiling. Libby frowned. "Never mind. I'll go find them _myself!_"

Henry looked at Wade. "Do you know where they are?"

Wade shook his head. "No, dude, I thought _you_ knew."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Then why did you look at me?"

And Wade just shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like it."

Henry looked towards the ceiling, exasperated. "And I thought Sheen was insane."

--

Libby found them on a bench, terribly close and looking very happy. She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the two of them, because they couldn't stay like this forever. They would be going back to Retroville soon (tomorrow, to be precise), and Jimmy would stay here in Chicago.

But she had faith in them.

They were both stubborn, determined individuals and if anyone could successfully make a long-distance work, it would be those two. With a small smile, she turned around and headed back to find Sheen.

She'd leave them alone for now.

--

After several minutes of, ahem, passionate kissing, Cindy and Jimmy decided it was _finally_ time to "discuss their relationship."

They argued for awhile, about how often they should contact each other, of all things. Jimmy, at first, had said at least once a week, and Cindy had vehemently disagreed and said every day. Eventually they came to a compromise, which Jimmy said that they should write down and make copies, for the sake of their sanity:

**CINDY VORTEX'S AND JIMMY NEUTRON'S RELATIONSHIP CONTRACT**

_You just HAD to get technical about our RELATIONSHIP, you loser._

Why is your name first?

_Because I'm better than you._

1. **Never fail to contact each other; no matter WHAT. **

_Yeah, you hear that, Neutron? No matter how busy your genius schedule is. I'm your girlfriend. So there._

Oh, well the same goes for you. Don't forget me when you're…

_Being awesome?_

Sure. Let's go with that.

2. **Absolutely, no - and I mean NONE WHATSOEVER - cheating. That means flirting, touching (not that way, you perv), kissing, making out, "dates", or even sex. No way Jose.**

_I trust you. It's the other girls I don't trust._

I just don't trust Nick.

…_You're strange._

Well, I hang with Ryan, Wade, Sheen, and Carl. Plus, you're my girlfriend.

_Is that an insult to me?!_

No, I just like saying it.

_You're such a charmer, dear._

Anytime, sweetie.

3. **Just because we live so far away, doesn't mean we can't pretend like we still live across the street from each other.**

_Don't forget out anniversary._

Um, what's today?

_March 18__th__._

There you go.

_Oh, you also can't forget my birthday. Or Valentine's Day._

I'll ship you your presents. Yay, melted chocolates. 

_I can't wait!_

4. **We're to go to each other's graduation come senior year.**

_Hun, that's a little far off. We're only sophomores._

You're a sophomore. I should be in COLLEGE by now.

_Dude, that's your doing. _

Yes, I know. But we're almost juniors.

_I feel old._

5. **College equals togetherness.**

_I'm good at math._

Not as good as me.

_Not as good as _I.

…shut up, Cindy.

_No, I don't think I will._

6. **Wait, what college shall we be going to?**

_Harvard?_

Dartmouth.

_Stanford!_

What, are we just listing colleges now?

_IVY LEAGUE!_

Are you on crack?

_Courtesy of Sheen! Ha! This is Sheen! What are you guys doing? It's time to leave._

_Sheen! You've tainted the __**RELATIONSHIP CONTRACT!**__ Seriously. I'm going to kill you._

I'm not going to have any friends left if you keep this up, Cindy.

_Shut it._

Yes, dear. I love you too.

7. **Kill Sheen!**

No, Cindy. DOWN!

_NOOOOO!_

_Yes. __**RELATIONSHIP CONTRACT FINISHED!**_

And only one person got hurt.

--

**EPILOGUE (IN THE LAST ****CHAPTER, THAT'S DIFFERENT FOR ME!)**

**(Junior year. Spring Break.)**

"Ah, Henry. It's nice of you to visit. Ready for a ROAD TRIP?!" Sheen exclaimed.

Henry shrugged and smiled. "About as ready as I'll ever be. Where are the girls?" He looked around.

Sheen looked around, too. "Cindy was on the phone with Jimmy and I have no idea where Libby is."

Henry raised a brow. "She's _your_ girlfriend."

"But I'm not her KEEPER, damnit!" Sheen exclaimed. Henry just rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going, again?" He asked.

Carl, who had been busy eating chips, answered, "Chicago."

"Yes! Chicago! Cindy's more excited than I am, can you believe that?"

"Well, yes, because Cindy is Jimmy's girlfriend. But then again, no. Because you're a complete and total spaz." Henry replied calmly.

Sheen pouted. "I'm not a spaz!"

"Yes, you are." Cindy, who was finally off the phone, and somehow just reappeared out of nowhere with Libby following her, disagreed.

"Says you!" Sheen stuck out his tongue and Cindy slapped him upside the head.

"Now, before Cindy kills Sheen, where are we meeting Jimmy?" Henry asked.

Everyone was silent.

"We can go to an Ultralord Convention-"

"_NO!"_

--

Jimmy snapped his phone shut, and turned to Ryan and Wade.

"So, where are we meeting everyone else when they get here?"

Jimmy froze. "I didn't ask."

Wade laughed. "That's because you were too busy making kissy noises to your girlfriend. _You hang up Jimmy! No, YOU hang up!" _Ryan laughed along with him.

Jimmy glared. "I don't talk like that."

Ryan shrugged.

"I heard that the Ultralord Convention is in town again."

They were silent, pondering the idea.

"No."

"Never again."

"Agreed."

--

**I'm really bad when it comes to last chapters/epilogues. I hope this didn't suck **_**too**_** bad. I mean, I didn't give you all that much notice, but I mean, what would come next? This story has died. Well, in a good way. It's done. But hey, now I can focus on my other stories. Like **_**Identities**_**. Yes. **

**Review!**


End file.
